Saru Yen Ori
by Lee Ha
Summary: Vous savez ce qui est plus pire que de vivre sans aimer? C'est de mourire aimé. Je ne suis pas Mort mais mon sentiment d'aimer si...On me la volé tellement de fois...qu'a la fin il ne te reste rien a donner... UA/OCC/YAOI/LEMON/16 ans et plus! Fini!
1. SYO 001

**Saru Yen Ori ::...**

Je ne vais pas vous compter ma vie puisque que cela risque de vous ennuyez...

Même si plusieurs disent le contraire...Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki et je travaille comme

Himatsubushi dans l'entreprise Saru Yen Ori... On peut me considérer comme

Un passe temps... on paye cher pour profiter de moi...je suis plutôt grand, mes cheveux de

blé et mes yeux océan en

font craquer plus qu'un...mais je dirais que se serais plutôt ma peau

couleur de pèche qui les fait plus frémir...

Comme plusieurs ados de 17 ans, je travailles...non, je ne travaille pas.. on travaille mon corps

A chaque heure on peut t'appeler pour te dire que quelqu'un a payé pour passer du temps avec toi... a chaque moment

tu peux livrer ton corps a n'importe qui... et a chaque fois tu espert que le tout

sois vite fait... et puis plus le temps passe, plus

tu espères que ta vie prend fin...

Vous vous demander sûrement pourquoi j'ai choisi cette voix? Je les choisi parse que

quand tu n'as plus aucune famille, plus

personnes sur qui compter et que l'argent de manque... se faire payer

10 yens par clients et tu fais minimum 10 clients pas journée, tu ne réfléchi pas et

tu saute dans ce domaine...

oOo

Dans une chambre aux couleurs sombres, un corps recouvris d'un drap... regardait son dernier client de la journées

sortir de la chambre en déposant quelque billet sur la table près de la porte... le jeun

homme toujours nu sous

les couvertures uma une clope et la porta a sa bouche... quelque minutes plus tard, un

bip sonore se fit attendre et le

jeune protagoniste répondit...

-" Moshi Moshi?"

- Naruto, c'est Kiba, tu pourrais pas terminer plus tard se soir, un a un clients qui payerais

très cher pour passer la nuit au complet avec toi?"

- La nuit complète?

- Ouais genre, il est prêt a payer se que tu fait en une semaine

-... Bon ok, dans quel chambre il veut?

- Yuukaku

- ouais bon je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive...

- ta 15 minutes mon beau.

- Hun...

* * *

Alors? sa vous intérêts? c'est juste le prologue mais inquiétez-vous pas il va

avoir Lime/Lemon/Yaoi/ Humour/ Romance ect...

MATANE!

Yuukaku: Cartier des plaisir

Saru Yen Ori: Singe en cage

Himatsubushi: Passe temps

Moshi Moshi: Allo

Matane: Au revoir


	2. SYO 002

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Genre : **Humour / Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: SasuNaru / ItaNaru / OrochiNaru / NejiNaruto... (c'est dans le désordre, d'autres couples à venir)

**Résumé **: Me prostituer n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de décider de ma vie, je n'avais aucune autre issu et chaque jour ma vie s'assombrie et le gouffre m'appelle. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé la personne qui me permettra de changer même si, comme les autres, elle profite de mon corps et que son aînée lui interdit de me voir.

**Disclaimer **:

**Rating **/!\ M présence de lemon dans les prochains chapitres /!\ Lime/Yaoi

Saru Yen Ori

Naruto arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre et y frappa légèrement avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre presque automatiquement.

Un ombre imposante se dressa alors devant lui et il avala difficilement sa salive. Un frisson de peur lui parcouru le long de son dos : jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un plus imposant et froid que cet homme

« Entre. »

Le blondinet entra sans rouspéter. Le ton que cet inconnu avait utilisé n'autorisait pas de réplique.

« Assis-toi. »

Obéissant Naruto s'installa dans un fauteuil et vit l'autre faire de même. Un silence de mort s'établi dans la pièce et Naruto en profita pour regarder son vis-à-vis. C'était un homme assez grand de taille, possédant une forte carrure. Ses cheveux d'un noir intense avaient été attachés dans son dos et dans ses yeux onyx se reflétait une certaine tristesse et un sentiment de toute puissance.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise de couleur carmin, dont les deux premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés, et d'un jeans noir. Sur son visage, l'on pouvait distinguer une grande fatiguer mais elle ne gâchais en rien sa beauté.

« Je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi. »

« Hum. »

Une fois que l'autre quitta la pièce et qu'il put entendre l'eau de la douche couler, Naruto se dirigea vers le balcon afin de se laisser rafraîchir par la brise du soir. Soudain, deux mains fermes le prirent par la taille et une bouche vient embrasser son coup. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, Naruto ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Les mains de l'autre jusque là posaient sur ses hanches commencèrent à remonter sous son haut avant de se mettre à caresser son torse.

Naruto se retourna pour faire face au Gaijin et celui-ci l'amena à l'intérieure.

« J'espère que j'en aurais pour mon argent… »

Le ténébreux poussa légèrement le blondinet afin qu'il tombe sur le futon installer à cette occasion puis il se mit à califourchon sur les hanches de Naruto. Une fois fait, il se mit à l'embrassait de nouveau dans le cou puis décida que le haut de Naruto devenait trop gênant et le lui enleva laissant alors place à un torse finement musclé de couleur pèche.

L'homme continua de l'embrasser laissant ses mains jouaient avec les bouts de chair dresser sur le torse de notre cher blond.

Le manège continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le couple fini par se retrouver complètement nus. Naruto toujours sous son client, n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements. De plus, c'était bien le premier à avoir réussi à lui faire perdre la tête aussi facilement.

D'habitude il se fabriquait un orgasme ou encore il essayait de se retenir le plus longtemps afin de se libérer en même temps que son vis-à-vis.

Une douleur atroce lui pris, le faisant se cambrer et crier de douleur. Le ténébreux venait de le pénétrer violemment sans aucun préavis et Naruto dû serrer le drap dans sa main pour essayer de cacher le plus possible sa douleur. Mais son client lui enserra les poignets pour le forcer à le regarder avant qu'il dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blondinet détourna vivement la tête.

« Ne soyez pas autant familier avec moi. » dit Naruto la tête toujours tourner vers la droite.

L'autre libéra sa poigne et vînt prendre les jambes du jeune homme afin de les mettes sur ses épaules.

« Tu es si étroit, j'adore. » continua l'inconnu en commençant de lents vas et vient.

Plus les minutes passèrent, plus la vitesse augmentait et l'homme râla de plaisir en s'entant la paroi se contracter autour de son membre mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Naruto s'accrocha avec ardeur aux larges épaules de son vis-à-vis. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rare et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il découvrit cacher dans une plante a sa gauche une camera qui devait les filmer depuis le début.

Orochimaru ne changerait donc jamais. Toujours aussi pervers.

Quand enfin il se libéra et se retira de Naruto, il se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le blondinet lui, regardant la camera se mit à sourire avant de lui aussi tomber dans un profond sommeille.

-oOo-

Le lendemain lorsque notre jeune homme favori se réveilla, il trouva la chambre desserte et alla prendre une douche. Avant de quitter la chambre il trouva une enveloppe et sans même l'ouvrir il la prit et rentra chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, il ôta sa veste, alla faire chauffer de l'eau, s'assit sur le sofa de son salon et se décida enfin à ouvrir la lettre. Après l'avoir lut, il la jeta au loin et se pris la tête entre les mains.

« Pourquoi… Tu le sais toi Kyubi ? » dit le jeune garçon en prenant un chaton dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il me revoir… D'habitude mes clients ne reviennentt jamais me voir…ou ne me demande jamais d'aller chez eux ? »

« Miaou ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un passe temps…j'ai autant d'amant que je suis fidèle… » continua Naruto « et puis, en quoi cela va m'apporter d'aller le voir, il a payé pour une nuit et non pour la vie! »

« Miaou ? »

« Laisse faire… Bon ça doit être prêt… »

Naruto laissa son chat et alla vers la cuisine et sortie un SEUL ramen instantané… Jamais personnes n'aurais était capable de faire manger un SEUL ramen instantané a Naruto Uzumaki et pourtant, lui, cet homme en était capable. Après en avoir laisser la moitié dans le bol, le blond s'endormit au milieu de l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, c'est son portable qui le réveilla.

« Moshi Moshi ? »

« Naruto, c'est Neji. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Neji Hyuuga. »

« Tu me veux quoi ? »

« Passe à mon appartement dans une heure. »

« Pas aujourd'hui Neji. Je suis fatiguer… »

« Quoi ! Tu as encore coucher avec mec sans rien connaître de lui ! »

« Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas riche, je dois gagner ma vie et c'est pas mon copain que me dira quoi faire ! »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi je reste avec toi. »

« Parce que je suis beau. »

« Baka. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

« Je ne plaisante pas Naruto. Si ça continu tu va te détruire de l'intérieur et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Je peux t'écouter et t'aimer mais je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il va risque de t'arriver. »

« Neji…. »

« Écoute, c'est simple. Si tu tiens à moi comme je tiens à toi, tu quitterais ce domaine. Viens habiter avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas… J'ai signé un contrat Neji. Un contrat pour 5 ans et il m'en reste encore 3. »

« Je ne pourrais pas attendre plus pour que tu ne sois qu'a moi. Sache que cette situation me fait bien plus de mal que tu ne le crois. »

« Neji ! »

« BIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP »

Naruto raccrocha et frappa de toutes ces forces le mur, encore, encore et encore avant de s'écrouler à terre laissant ses larmes couler.

Il en voulait à dieu, à la terre, à Neji et surtout à lui-même. Il se détestait.

A bout de force, il rampa jusqu'à sa chambre, dont les murs étaient aussi noirs que les draps étaient orange foncé, et ouvrit un tiroir afin d'en sortir une lame de rasoir.

Avec celle-ci, il s'entailla les poignets afin d'extérioriser son mal être, comme il le disait, puis quelque temps après il se les banda et s'alluma une cigarette et la fuma doucement…

* * *

**P.S** **Je voudrais vous dire que mientenant que j'ai une corectrice pour cette fic la** _( DSL soleeiila, mais j'ai confier ma fic a une autre masi bien sur tu t'occupe des autre et on continue notre fic!)_ **Je vais poster tout les week-end! mais si je suis en retard c'est surment pas super grave vue que je suis deja au 12 chapitres sur cette fic! P**

**Laisser des reviews!**


	3. SYO 003

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Genre : **Humour / Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: SasuNaru / ItaNaru / NejiNaruto... (c'est dans le désordre, d'autres couples à venir)

**Résumé **: Me prostituer n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de décider de ma vie, je n'avais aucune autre issu et chaque jour ma vie s'assombrie et le gouffre m'appelle. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé la personne qui me permettra de changer même si, comme les autres, elle profite de mon corps et que son aînée lui interdit de me voir.

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi.

**Rating **/!\ M présence de lemon dans les prochains chapitres /!\ Lime/Yaoi

**Saru Yen Ori**

…_S'alluma un clope et la fuma doucement…_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et respira de satisfaction, la douleur a son poignet faiblissait peu à peu et…

**BIP ! BIP ! BIP !**

-« Rhag ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ! Moshi Moshi ?»

-«_ Monsieur Uzumaki ?_»

-« ouais ! C'est moi ?»

-«_ Monsieur Orochimaru souhaiterait vous voir à vingt et une heures ce soir.»_

-« Dites-lui que je viendrais.»

-«_ Merci et passer une bonne journée !»_

-«Pareille.»

Le jeune homme ferma son portable et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où il fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il n'en ressortie que quelques heure après et c'est en regardant l'heure qu'il remarqua qu'il était légèrement en retard. Orochimaru allait lui faire une attaque. Naruto courut à sa chambre s'habiller convenablement puis ressortie avec une chemise blanche et un jeans foncé. Il pris sa veste et sortie pour se diriger vers l'entreprise Saru Yen Ori.

Arriver, la secrétaire se précipita vers le blond et lui parla d'un ton de remontrance en le conduisant vers le bureau de monsieur Orochimaru.

-« Naruto, tu dois arrêter d'arriver en retard quand Monsieur Orochimaru veut te voir, il déteste cela et tu le sais très bien. Bon nous y sommes, fait attention car il est de mauvais poile aujourd'hui !»

-«T'inquiète Shizune. Je suis son petit protéger. Il ne peut pas se permettre de me faire du mal.»

-« Oui mais faite attention. Il est beaucoup plus irrité aujourd'hui que les autres jours.»

-«Mmmh»

Le Blondinet quitta la jeune femme et entra dans une pièce à peine éclairer où il pu sentir un regard posé sur lui, un regard lourd à porter.

-«Tu es en retard Naruto. Encore.»

-«Désole Orochimaru. Je n'ai pas vue le temps passer.»

-«Cela n'est pas une excuse !!!»

-«Voui….» Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-« Enfin bref, je voulais te parler de ton dernier client d'hier. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais tu as tapé dans l'œil d'Itachi Uchiwa, il a même souhaiter te revoir ce soir, mais comme tu me connais j'ai refuser, son offre. Seulement, il manifeste de faire couler l'entreprise. Donc,

tu es présentement en contrat avec les Uchiwa.»

-«V-vous…vous m'avez vendu !?»

-«Pas tout à fait, tu es plutôt devenu le joujou de monsieur Itachi.»

-«C'est ça vous m'avez vendu !!!»

-«Mais non je te dis !!! Tu nous appartient à preuve du contraire !Tu va continuer de faire ton travail en plus de celui d'Itachi.»

-«Savez-vous comment il me prend d'énergies le bonhomme ? Enormément ! Je n'aurais plus la force de faire les autres demandes !»

-«Tu devra pourtant ! Tu as signé Naruto !»

-«Ouais, j'ai signé pour votre contrat mais celui des Uchiha, je ne l'ais jamais signé !»

Et sur ce, le jeune homme quitta le bureau en claquant la porte violemment.

Naruto quitta l'entreprise et marcha tête basse ne sachant aucunement où il irait mais cela était le cadet de ses soucis. Continuant de marcher tête basse, il fonça naturellement dans quelqu'un.

-«Itai… Vous pourriez pas faire attention !»

-«Vous de même, vous marchiez sans regarder devant vous !»

-«Et alors ! Il est interdit d'être de mauvaise Humeur à cause de son patron ? Au bien sur que non, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça !»

-«Je n'ai rien dit, moi.»

Naruto releva la tête et tomba dans deux iris aussi noir que l'onyx. Son regard se reposa alors sur le sol avant de revenir se perdre dans les profondeurs des yeux de l'inconnu.

-«Bon écouter, mon frère m'attend alors je vous laisse.»

-«C'est ça…»

-«La politesse, vous connaissez ?»

-«Ouais, mais je l'utilise seulement quand c'est important.»

-«Et ce n'est pas important d'être polie quand on vient de foncer dans quelqu'un sans même s'excuser ?!»

-«C'est vous qui avez foncer sur moi !»

-«N'importe quoi !»

-«Bon, moi j'ai d'autre choses à faire et vous aussi sûrement alors je vais faire vite. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.»

-«Q-quoi !»

-«Quoi quoi ?»

-«… Je dois y aller.»

-« Eh ! Mais votre nom !»

Malheureusement, l'inconnu était déjà partie. Le blondinet le suivie du regard puis continua son chemin la tête haute cette fois si.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors je voudrais d'abord vous dire merci pour les com's et ensuite faire quelque petite précision.

je vais poster un chapitre tout les 10 jours seulement comme je n'ai pas que cette fic en cours d'écriture, il se pourrait que je sois en retard de quelques jours.

J'espers que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Bisou

-x-


	4. SYO 004

Titre : Saru Yen Ori

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Genre : **Humour / Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: ItaNaru / Neji/Naru / SasuNaru / SaiNaru / ItaNeji / NaruSasu ( Ils son dans l'ordres mais plusieurs couple reviendrons ou ne tiendrons peu.)

**Résumé **: Mo prostituer n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de décider de ma vie, je n'avais aucune autre issu et chaque jour ma vie s'assombris et le gouffre m'appelle. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé la personne qui me permettra de changer même si, comme les autres, elle profite de mon corps et que son aînée lui interdit de me voir.

**Disclamer **:

**Rating **/!\ M présence de lemon dans les prochains chapitres /!\ Lime/Yaoi

**/!\ **chapitre 04 : **CORRIGER!** **/!\**

Naruto ne put savoir le nom de l'inconnu qui était déjà parti…Le blondinet le suivit du regard puis continua son chemin la tête haute cette fois-ci. Il marcha encore puis sortit un papier de sa poche…

-" Je dois tirer les choses au clair. "

Sur ces paroles, le blondinet monta quelques marche et sonna…Le son se répercuta dans l'immense bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Il attendit quelques minutes et personne ne vint…Naruto se retourna pour partir et se retrouva de nouveau devant un océan noir, sauf que cet océan n'appartenait pas au jeune homme qu'il avait bousculé tout à l'heure. Ces yeux sombres appartenaient à l'inconnu qui avait partagé sa couche la veille…

-" Bonjour petit blé. "

Toujours sur le choc, Naruto ne réalisa pas tout de suite le surnom donné par Itachi.

-" Je… "

-" Je ne pensais pas te voir à cette heure mon mignon, ton rendez-vous est pour dans quatre heures… "

-" A vrai dire, je suis venu pour parler de ce fameux contrat. "

Le ténébreux perdu aussitôt son sourire, il invita Naruto à l'intérieur pour en parler et demanda à une servante qui passait d'aller leur chercher du thé.

-" Monsieur Uchiha je suis très reconnaissant du fait que vous m'apprécié mais je dois refuser ce contrat, je ne recouche jamais avec mes clients. "  
-" Ne fait pas ta petite pute effarouchée, sais-tu combien tu gagnerais avec moi? Tu aurais assez pour vivre le reste de ta vie dans un palais, de toute manière Orochimaru veux bien que tu m'appartienne…Tu seras à moi "

-" °° Kesshite ! °° "

-" Tu peux refuser ma beauté mais sache que tu es à deux doigts d'être à moi. "

Naruto se leva, pris sa veste et lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur avant de marcher d'un pas vif vers la porte, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Des mains sur ses hanches, un corps chaud et des mots dans son oreille, lui bloquèrent la sortie.

-" J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et c'est pas demain la veille que cela changera, petit blé. "

-" °° Kaibutsu…°° "

-" Je le sais mon mignon, je le sais… "

La tête du blond commença à tourner sérieusement, il sentait ses forces diminuées. Itachi toujours dans son cou lui chuchota quelques mots…

-" Viens, je voudrais encore usé de tes talents. "

-" Non, arrêter… "

-" J'espère bien que tu as aimé le thé, il y avait un ingrédient secret dedans… "

-" Mmmh… "

-" L'héroïne agit assez vite non ? "

-" J-je…Me sens pas bien… "

-" J'espères, tu as un demi comprimé dans le corps petit blé. "

-" Mmmh… "

Le ténébreux emmena le blond dans sa chambre et commença à lui ôté ses vêtements, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nu tout les deux. Naruto avait la tête tournée vers la porte et sentit pour la première fois de sa vie le sentiment de regretter ce qu'il faisait, il se lamentait amèrement d'être ici…

oOo

Tandis qu'Itachi profitait de son petit blé, un jeune homme qui ressemblait au profiteur pénétra dans la demeure. Il enleva ses souliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-" Nii-san ! "

Aucun bruit. Le ténébreux réessaya.

" Nii-san je suis rentré ! "

Toujours rien. Le jeune homme décida d'aller voir dans la chambre de son frère. Il monta et remarqua que la porte coulissante n'était pas fermer et que quelques bruits s'en échappait. Le brun avança et plus il avançait plus les bruits se firent perçant. Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil et ce qu'il vu le cloua sur place. Son frère et un jeune homme, le jeune homme qu'il avait percuté, en plein ébat sexuel…Le ténébreux ne bougea pas, c'est la voix de son frère qui lui fit reprendre connaissance.

-" Sasuke ! Va-t'en, j-je suis occupé l-la ! "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sasuke quitta les lieux mais avant de fermer la porte, il jeta un regard au blond sous son frère…Son regard trahissais son apparence. Le brun vit dans ce regard de la détresse et de la faiblesse, où était passé le jeune homme qui lui avait foncé dessus quelques heures plus tôt, où était parti ce regard envoûtant…

-" Merde ! Tu va la fermer st'e putain de porte ! "

-" Euh…oui. "

Naruto vit la porte se fermer et le regard désireux de son maître…

-" Je vous en pris…Arrêtez… "

-" Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de perde ta virginité ? Voyons, tu l'as perdu il y a des années de cela. "

-" Mmmh…Je vous en pris ! Arrêtez. "

-" Désolé petit blé mais vois-tu, la venu de mon idiot de frère a fait chuter le moment alors j'espère bien le recommencer. "

-" Gna. "

Itachi retourna petit blé sur le ventre et le pénétra avec force. Sasuke qui était à présent dans le salon entendit un cri et baissa les yeux. Il détestait quand son frère droguait des hommes pour ses propres besoins. Mais cette fois ci, il savait qu'il reverrait celui-ci…

Une heure plus tard, le plus jeune des Uchiha vit descendre le petit blond suivit de son frère, il regarda la scène. Quand Naruto vint pour partir, la main d'Itachi lui pris le bras et le retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-" Tu viendras demain à 21heures mon poussin. "

-" Hn… "

Puis le blond partit en jetant un regard à Sasuke. Le plus vieux des Uchiha arriva et pris son frère par les épaules.

-" Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose Sasuke. "

-" Hn ? "

-" Quand tu vois la porte de ma chambre fermé et que tu entends des bruit de pur plaisir, cela veut dire que je suis occupé. Alors ne viens pas me déranger. Vois tu, cela risquerait de faire plus mal à celui qui est sous moi. Et oui quand tu es arrivé, Moyen-Itachi à tiré sa révérence alors dans ce cas je dois… "

-" Ok ! J'ai compris ! Je veux pas savoir autre choses!… "

-" Comment ça? Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir comment deux hommes peuvent avoir beaucoup de plaisir ? "

-" Non ! J'aimerais mieux expérimenter à mon rythme ! "

-" C'est troublant non? Comment allons nous faire une descendance alors que nous sommes gay ? "

-" Itachi… "

-" Ouais bon, tu as dîner? Moi je meurt de faim ! "

-" Non ça va… "

-" Comme tu veux ! "

Sasuke quitta son frère et s'enferma dans sa chambre, il se laissa tombé sur son lit et prit son portable.

-" Neji? C'est Sasuke………..Oui il était ici………….Avec mon frère, il l'a sûrement drogué pour profiter de lui…………Je sais c'est un con……….Il revient demain, je crois qu'il a un engagement avec Itachi un truc du genre……………Oui…………..Moi aussi je t'aime… "

Le brun serra son portable et partit faire ses devoirs…

oOo

Dans un appartement, un blond recroquevillé dans la douche pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur. Il gratta ses poignets pour en faire couler un liquide carmin et même si le liquide coulait, il n'arrêtait pas de gratter rendant les plaies plus grosses. Il sortit de la douche et entra dans sa chambre habillée pour seul vêtement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Naruto s'assit et regarda ses main tachées de rouge puis s'alluma un clope et l'entama à moitié pour ensuite brûler ses plaies. Lorsque le sang eu fini de couler, il mit des lagnèrent de cuir autour de ses avants bras. Il s'habilla et alla se coucher sans manger, sans barrer la porte…

Une ombre entra dans un petit appartement et se faufila vers un couloir, elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle entra et vit des taches brunes au sol, comme du sang séché, l'ombre s'approcha du lit au milieu de la pièce et distingua une forme sous les draps. La forme en question se retourna pour faire face à l'inconnu.

-" Neji ? "

-" Oui Kitsune... "

Le blond se releva et vint prendre son amant dans ses bras. Neji releva le visage de l'homme de sa vie et l'embrassa avec passion et envie. Ses mains qui étaient posées quelques minutes plus tôt sur son visage étaient à présent sur les hanches. Le baiser devint de moins en moins innocent. Le brun enleva le T-shirt de Naruto et embrassa le cou de celui-ci. Une main du blond était posée sur sa tête et l'autre sur les côtes de Neji….

-" Mmmmh…. Neji… "

-" Hn… "

Puis des flash de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures revinrent à Naruto. Le blond éloigna son amant et s'éloigna lui même de lui. A présent chacun était à l'opposé de l'autre…

-" Naruto? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ! D'habitude cela ne te dérange pas que je t'embrasse et la tu me repousses. "

-" Je suis désolé Neji… "

-" Écoute, si tu ne veux même plus me toucher je crois que l'on va en rester la… "

Naruto comprit où voulait en venir Neji et commença à frotter les lances de cuir contre ses poignets. Il sentait le sang passer au travers des lances mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Neji qui avait remarqué ce que son blond faisait se précipita vers lui et l'arrêta.

-" Naru ! Arrête ! "

Le blond se débattit dans les bras protecteur de son vis-à-vis pour finir par abandonner. Il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Neji qui laissa le jeune homme pleurer sa souffrance…

-" Chuuuuuuut…Pleure pas mon ange… "

-" N-Neji… "

-" Oui Kitsune ? "

-" J-je s-suis dé-désolé… "

-" Ne sois pas désolé…C'est moi le fautif dans tout ça, si j'arrêtais de toujours penser à moi alors que toi tu souffre…Je m'en excuse… "

-" Merci… "

-" Ça fait plaisir bébé. "

-" T-tu veux t-toujours casser avec m-moi ? "

-" Bien sur que non… "

-" Je t'aime "

-" Moi aussi mon ange. "

/!\ chapitre 04 : **CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les correction, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres NON CORRIGERS! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire ... j'ai commencer le 13 chapitres et il promet d'être GENIALE! comme ceux qui sont a venir!

**YOSHIKUNI-EMI**


	5. SYO 005

Titre : Saru Yen Ori

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Genre : **Humour / Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: ItaNaru / Neji/Naru / SasuNaru / SaiNaru / ItaNeji / NaruSasu ( Ils son dans l'ordres mais plusieurs couple reviendrons ou ne tiendrons peu.)

**Résumé **: Me prostituer n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de décider de ma vie, je n'avais aucune autre issu et chaque jour ma vie s'assombris et le gouffre m'appelle. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé la personne qui me permettra de changer même si, comme les autres, elle profite de mon corps et que son aînée lui interdit de me voir.

**Disclamer **: Pas à moi.

**Rating **/!\ M présence de lemon dans les prochains chapitres /!\ Lime/Yaoi

**/!\ **chapitre 05 : **CORRIGER!** **/!\**

Après s'être assuré que son amant n'allait pas se suicider, Neji quitta l'appartement pour le reste de la nuit. le lendemain matin quand Naruto se réveilla, il constata qu'il était encore seul, il se leva et alla vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, la sonnerie de son portable résonna dans le petit appartement. Le blond le prit et répondit avec plus au moins de conviction…

-" Ouais? "

-" Monsieur Uzumaki?

-" Ouais… "

-" Ici la secrétaire d'Itachi Uchiha, il voulait vous prévenir que votre rendez-vous serait reporté à 20H au manoir Uchiha. "

-" Hn… "

-" Il s'en excuse et pour cela il vous a envoyé un présent. "

-" Hn… "

-" Passé une bonne journée monsieur. "

-" Mouais… "

Naruto raccrocha et quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et vit un énorme paquet soutenu par cinq hommes, un des cinq vint l'accoster.

-" Monsieur Uzumaki? "

-" Oui? "

-" Je suis envoyé par Monsieur Uchiha et… "

-" Quoi qu'et ce qu'il me veut encore celui la! "

L'homme ne répondit pas et tendit un trousseau de clé au blond avant de partir de mauvaise humeur. Ne comprenant pas sur le coup, Naruto fourra le trousseau dans sa poche et partie prendre son manteau. Il ferma à clé son appartement et descendit les étages de l'immeuble, quand Naruto sortit sur le trottoir, il passa devant une grosse masse orange où plusieurs personnes étaient réunit. Le blond fit marche arrière et se retrouva devant une splendide Honda FCX orange…

-" Wo… "

-" Monsieur Uzumaki? "

-" Hn…Quoi? "

-" Votre carrosse est prêt. "

Cela pris bien cinq bonnes minutes au protégé d'Itachi pour comprendre que la Honda était bien à lui. La seule chose qu'il dit fut prise comme un oui, alors les gardes qui surveillaient la voiture éloignèrent les gens qui s'étaient attroupés autours du modèle le plus en vue du moment. Naruto pénétra dans son cadeau, il démarra et partit vers un endroit où il n'était pas aller depuis des années…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et sortit de la voiture en la verouillant ÉVIDEMENT. Il ouvrit une grille et marcha sur les pavées aménagées à ce contact puis il s'arrêta devant une grande pierre où deux noms étaient inscrits.

-" Coucou papa, coucou maman…je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je vienne vous voir…À vrai dire…Je ne pensais moi-même pas venir…Mais j'en peut plus…Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je regrette ce que j'ai pu faire il y a quelques années…J'ai énormément de problèmes d'argent…Et la banque ne veut pas me laisser prendre l'argent que vous aviez économisé pour moi…Je présume que vous savez mon travail…Je n'en suis pas très fier……………J'ai un contrat avec Itachi Uchiha…Oui je sais papa tu étais le collègue de son père…Mais c'est différent cette fois-ci…Nous ne sommes pas liés de la même façon que tu l'étais avec son père…Je suis plutôt un amusement… Un vrai bouffon du roi…Mais un bouffon avec plusieurs règles… Tu vois la voiture la bas…C'est Itachi qui me la donné…Je sais maman, on accepte pas des choses aussi grosse et c'est bien pour ça que ce soir je vais lui rapporter…Il est déjà l'heure que j'y aille mais je reviendrais le plus vite possible… "

Naruto regarda encore un fois la tombe et quitta les lieux, il repartit vers chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva une heure plus tard le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Il arrêta sa Honda et rentra chez lui se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Il mangea et alluma la télévision et regarda les multiples postes, soudain son portable sonna et le nom de son " petit ami " apparut. Naruto soupira et envoya Neji sur son répondeu, il remarqua en même temps l'heure et décida d'y aller…

oOo

Durant ce temps au manoir Uchiha, Itachi courrait d'un côté a l'autre.

-" Mais calme-toi Nii-san…Tu m'étourdis… "

-" Mon vol est dans deux heures et je veux avoir le temps de profiter un peu de lui !! "

-" N'importe quoi. Tu te payeras une pute à Hong Kong, je suis sûre qu'elle se fera un plaisir de satisfaire tes besoins…. "

-" Traites-tu Naruto de pute ? n.n "

-" Vient pas dire que son travail, c'est innocent là! "

-" Dit plutôt que tu le trouves à ton goût ? "

-" J'ai déjà un copain figure toi ! "

-" Un copain qui te trompe et tu le sais. "

-" Ouais bon ça va…. "

DINGGGGG DONGGGGGG

-" C'EST LUI! C'EST LUI! AU MON DIEU !! "

-" Dire qu'hier tu étais mature…C'est fou comment le café fait diminuer l'âge mental…Tu es passé de vingt deux ans à deux ans…A vrai dire cette nouvelle mentalité te va à ravir. "

-" Si un jour je veux un clown rappelle moi que tu es disponible. "

-" Monsieur Uchiha, Monsieur Uzumaki est à la porte. "

-" Faites le monter dans ma chambre. "

-" Bien. "

-" T'inquiètes pas nii-san, je vais me faire un plaisir de te rappeler que je suis dispo pour ta fête d'enfant. "

-" Enh… "

Itachi sourit à son frère. Il cala sec son verre de saké et monta dans sa chambre, arrivé dans celle-ci, il remarqua son petit blond tourné vers la fenêtre. Il marcha vers lui et lui prit les hanches.

-" Tu m'as manquer petit blé… "

-" Hn. "

-" Bon comme j'ai un vol dans deux heures, il va falloir faire ça vite. "

Itachi enleva le pull et le t-shirt du blond. Il fit promener ses mains sur son torse et embrassa le cou de son petit protégé. Le brun promena encore un peu ses mains sur le torse avant de venir un peu plus bas sur la boucle de ceinture, mais deux mains couleur pèche empêchèrent Itachi d'atteindre son but…

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il a Tenshi ? "

-" J-je voudrais vous, vous parler… "

-" Désoler mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Je t'appellerais durant mon vol et tu me parleras ok ? "

-" Hn… "

-" Je prends ça pour un oui… "

Le brun continua d'embrasser le cou, mais cette fois-ci il réussit à ouvrir le pantalon du blond… Le plus vieux des Uchiha enleva son T-shirt et son pantalon en même temps que son boxer. Se retrouvant nu, il fit de même avec son petit blé. A présent nu tout les deux, Itachi poussa Naruto sur le mur et le retourna de façon à ce qu'il soit face à face. Le brun embrassa goulûment son protégé en faisant voguer ses mains sur le dos de celui-ci. Le plus âgée pressa plus fort le plus jeune contre lui formant une pression sur leur membres déjà bien dur ce qui fit gémir Naruto. Itachi délaissa la bouche de petit blé et embrassa son torse, il descendit jusqu'au nombril puis remonta avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-" Je crains que nous n'ayons pas assez de temps pour te préparer alors j'irais en toi sans que tu sois préparé. "

-" Doucement…Je vous pris. "

-" Je verrais ça mon mignon. "

-" Hn… "

Itachi pris les cuisses de son " amant " et le remonta contre le mur. Le blond entoura la taille du plus âgée des Uchiha, puis il sentit les mains du brun sur ses fesses. L'Uchiha écarta les fesses de son protégé pour avoir une meilleur pénétration. Naruto savait amèrement que dans quelques secondes, son vis-à-vis allait le pénétrer violemment, il se pencha en avant et entoura les épaules fermes de son gourou. Sans crier garde, Itachi entra son membre dressé dans la cavité chaude du jeune homme qui entra lui ses ongles dans la peau du dos du brun.

L'homme commença ses va et vient dans un rythme plus ou moins régulier. Après quelques minutes la vitesse augmenta à un niveau sauvage et brutale.

Naruto sentit son hôte faiblir, Itachi arrêta sèchement ses mouvements et se dirigea vers le lit où il recommença son travail mais avec beaucoup plus de fermeté. C'est dans un dernier mouvement et un gémissement de la part du blond, que le plus âgée se libéra en lui. Le brun se retira et se leva.

-" Endors toi petit blé, moi je dois partir. Reste ici le temps qu'il faudra, je reviens dans cinq jours et si tu veux quitter le manoir, dit le au majordome à la tignasse grise. Il est souvent proche des chambres.

-" Monsieur Uchiha... "

-" Appelle-moi Itachi. "

-" Euh…Itachi…N'oublies pas de m'appeler. "

-" Je n'oublierais pas, promis. "

-" Hn. "

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Itachi échangea un baiser passionné avec son protégé. Il partit ensuite vers la chambre d'eau et Naruto ne le revit plus. A vrai dire il s'était endormi…

/!\ chapitre 04 : **CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les corrections, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres **NON CORRIGERS**! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire ... j'ai commencer le 13 chapitres et il promet d'être GENIALE! comme ceux qui sont a venir!

**YOSHIKUNI-EMI**


	6. SYO 006

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Auteur : **Yoshikuni-Emi ou Kawaii-kuni

**Genre : **Humour / Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: ItaNaru / Neji/Naru / SasuNaru / SaiNaru / ItaNeji / NaruSasu ( Ils son dans l'ordres mais plusieurs couple reviendrons ou ne tiendrons peu.)

**Résumé **: Mo prostituer n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de décider de ma vie, je n'avais aucune autre issu et chaque jour ma vie s'assombris et le gouffre m'appelle. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé la personne qui me permettra de changer même si, comme les autres, elle profite de mon corps et que son aînée lui interdit de me voir.

**Disclamer **:

**Rating **/!\ M présence de lemon dans les prochains chapitres /!\ Lime/Yaoi

**/!\ **chapitre 06 : **NON CORRIGER!** **/!\**

Lorques Naruto se réveilla, il sentie un immense froid le couvrir...

il grelotta et une chaleur froide grimpa dans son dos...

-" La belle au bois dormant et réveillé"

Le blond tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et distingua un ombre assit dans le coin de la chambre...

mais ne la regarda pas longtemps. La porte s'ouvrie sur une servante apportant une bol avec un serviette.

-" Dieu Merci vous êtes réveillez! je m'inquiétais énormément! vous faite cents cinq de fièvre!"

" q-quoi?"

-" Oui! Monsieur Uchiha a interdit d'appeler un médecin si vous n'étiez pas réveillais!"

-"I...Itachi est ici?"

-"au non il est encore en voyage, c'est son frère qui a interdit, Sasuke Uchiha."

-"j-je...je ne...me sens pas bien..."

Naruto ferma à peine les yeux qu'une voix masculine et imposante s'empressa de donner des ordres a la servante..

.petit blé sentie le côté droit du lit accueillir une masse, il senti aussi une main sur son front... c'est quand il ouvrit les

yeux pour voir se qui se passa qu'il rencontra a quelques centimètres du sien le visage du plus jeun des Uchiha qui avait une

main sur son front. Le brun détourna le regard du front pour se concentré sur les lèvres pulpeuse et envoûtante de sons vis-à-vis...Elles

étaient si tentantes...mais elles appartenais a son aînée...

-" M-monsieur...Uchiha"

Sasuke n'écoutais pas...a vrais dire... il brisa les derniers espace qui les séparais pour celer leur lèvres.

Naruto ne se doutais même pas qu'il allait faire se geste resta bouche bée... il ne connaissait pas cette homme qui l'embrasa pourtant...il adorait se

contacte a la fois sensuel et froid...puis quand il sentie les lèvres du brun quittais les siennes, il pressa une de ses mains sur l'arrière crâne du jeun

homme pour continuer le baisser... Le jeun malade demanda passage et ce geste fut accepter.

Le ténébreux Laissa la langue de petit blé jouer avec la sienne. Dans la chambre le grand silence régnais excepter le bruit de leur bouche à bouche.

Naruto se releva un peu plus se tenant avec son bras gauche, l'autre étais occuper a jouer dans les cheveux brun de son vis-à-vis...le ballet buccal

continua encore puis Sasuke arrêta le tout.

-" j-je crois que nous devons arrêter..."

-" vous avez...raison..."

-"vous n'êtes pas en état de continuer et puis le médecin ne devrais pas tarder."

-" P-pas en état de continuer!!..."

-" vous faite de la fièvre, nous nous connaissons a peine...et même si cela serais le contraire...vous êtes a mon frère et il déteste

que je touche a ses choses lorsqu'il n'est pas au manoir..."

-" je n'appartient a personnes et arrêter de me vouvoyer!"

Toujours a quelques centimètre de disante, Sasuke étais a califourchon sur le blond et continua de se disputer jusqu'à se que quelqu'un

vient les déranger a frappent la porte doucement...le jeun Uchiha arrêta brusquement de se disputer.

-" Monsieur Uchiha?"

-"occuper!"

-" c'est au sujet du médecin!"

-"ok!"

-" Elle ne pourra que venir en fin de journée."

-" ok!"

-" elle dit que Monsieur Uzumaki devrais se reposer!"

-" je m'occuperais PERSONELLEMENT de lui alors ne venaient plus nous déranger a moins d'un Urgence!"

-"Bien monsieur."

Après être sur que la servant ai quitter le corridor, Sasuke pris les poignets du blond et se pencha pour l'embraser furtivement.

il se retira de sa position et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Naruto se rapprocha et se mis sur le côté. Il voyais seulement le dos de brun.

-" Repose toi."

Le blond ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour de bon...quand il se réveilla, Il constata qu'il était seul dans la chambre... il

n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir entre dans la chambre celui qui cherchait.

-" Sas..."

-" qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

-" est-ce que le médecin est venue?"

-"ouais, est tu dois rester au lit jusqu'au lendemain. Tu dois aussi prend ceci!"

Le brun montra une bouteille transparente avec un liquide brunâtre... le dernier de Uchiha s'avança vers le blond et s'assit a côté.

Quand il déboucha la bouteille, un odeur de médicament mélanger a des ramens périmer s'engouffra dans les poumons de Naruto.

-" T-tu va pas me faire boire sa?!"

-" si."

-"jamais de la vie! plutôt mourir que d'avaler sa!"

-" mais voyons! c'est pas si dégeux que sa"

-" goût y alors!"

-"ouais mais moi j'en est pas de besoin."

-" ah mais sasukeuh!!"

Sans prévenir le brun fit couler le liquide dans la bouche du malade. Naruto le poussa et garda l'amers liquide dans sa bouche

sans l'avoir avaler. Sasuke revient et se précipita sur le blond. il se retrouva a califourchon sur l'inviter de son frère.

-" tu dois avaler Naruto!"

-"mmmmmmmmm!"

-"je présume que sa veux dire non..."

le ténébreux pinça le nez de Naruto l'empêchant ainsi de respirer se qui va l'oubliger a avaler le sirop pour respirer...mais

se que fit le blond, le brun de l'avait pas prévue...petit blé cracha le sirop et respira en souriant...sous le regard fâché de son

vis-à-vis qui avait reçus une partie de la substance sur sa chemise noir...

-" Bon je vois que se moyen de marche pas alors je vais devoir me sacrifier..."

Sasuke buva le liquide sans l'avaler et colla ses lèvre sur celle de Naruto. Le blond surpris autorisa sans le vouloir, la langue du brun a

entré dans sa bouche... le plus jeun de Uchiha porta une mains dans le cou du malade et entama un mouvement de vas et viens. il fit traverser la sirop de

sa boucha a celle de petit blé...après plusieurs minutes, Naruto avala.

-" Beurk!!"

-" j'espert que tu sera plus consentent la prochaine fois..."

-" Sasuke..."

-"hn..."

-" on arrêter tout!, je sais que tu me désire mais non "

-" c-comment ça? "

-" ton frère mas déjà…et je ne veux pas que vous vous chicaniez pour moi… "

-" ma… "

-" et puis…je ne suis qu'une pute de servis…j'ai coucher avais tellement d'homme… "

-" Naruto je… "

-" façon on se connaît a peine… "

-" et t'es client? Tu les connais a peine aussi! "

-" comment peux tu me désirer! J'ai était souiller tellement de fois… "

-" je ne te désire pas, je te veux "

-" apprend a me connaître Sasuke Uchiha… "

Puis la porte vibra sous les coups porter… Sasuke se leva sans quitter les yeux océan du jeun homme au lit…Le brun ouvra la porte.

-" c'est pour? "

-" un certain Neji Hyuuga vous demande en bas… "

A l'attente de se nom Naruto baissa la tête tristement…alors comme sa c'était avec le jeun

Uchiha que son supposer Amant le trompais… Le blond sentie son cœur basculer vers le gouffre…

comme un poignard dans le cœur, cette révélation lui fit énormément mal…

Sasuke quitta la chambre et descendit en bas. l'Uchiha pris le bras a Neji et l'emmena dans la pièce a côté

de la chambre de son frère… il cria sur le brun tout en chuchotant…

-" mais merde Neji! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici! Uzumaki est encore la!

-" respire amour, c'est pas bien d'être fâcher. "

-" Neji! "

-" t'inquiète, je suis juste venue pour te dire que je partais pour le mois a Osaka et j'aimerais bien passer

la demi heure qui me reste en ta compagnie vois-tu, la petit pute est malade alors… "

-" a vrais dire, naruto n'est plus malade. "

-" ouais mais c'est avec toi que je veux passer la demi heure qui me reste

Neji colla son bassin avec celui de Sasuke et commença a faire parcourir ses mains sous la veste du brun…

Ne pouvant plus attendre, le dernier de Uchiha embrasa a pleine bouche son amant..

Durant se temps, dans la pièce a côté, un jeun homme se leva du lit pour venir coller son oreille contre le mur

relient la pièce ou se trouve son supposer amant et le jeun Uchiha…il attendit des soupir de pure plaisir, puis il attendit un crie retenue…le blond s'avais que

Sasuke était en pleines jouissance...il connaissait assez Neji pour le savoir...

Revenons a nos montons, Neji commença un léger mouvement de pression sur le membre de son brun…

Sasuke qui s'était assit sur le bureau depuis le début commencer vraiment a avoir de la difficulté a se retenir de crier…

Neji désera sa poigne et se pencha sur son copain

-" je vois l'heure filer et je crois que l'on va devoir aller vite… "

-" N-Neji… "

-" je vais venir dans pas long… "

Naruto sorti de la chambre et s'approcha de la porte presque fermer…il jeta un regard dedans et vue Neji prendre violemment

le dernier de Uchiha sur le bureau… il vue aussi les mains de se dernier entrer dans le dos du Hyuuga… Sans était trop pour lui

, il retourna préparer ses choses…

Sasuke enfonça ses ongles toujours plus profondément dans les dos du brun…Neji augmenta ses mouvement de façon a se qu'il pénètre plus en

profondeur. Le plus jeun des Uchiha se coucha sur le bureau et entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes. Neji lui fit cambrer le dos et sortie

du corps de son homme pour revenir plus sauvagement encore. Se fut quelques minutes après que le jeun couple s'effondra un sur l'autre…

-" N-Neji…je crois que Naruto nous a vue… "

-" et alors… je l'es vue une centaine de fois avec ses clients… "

-" hn… "

-" et puis… entre nous sa va se terminer bientôt… "

-" … "

* * *

/!\ chapitre 06 : **NON CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les correction, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres NON CORRIGERS! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire ... j'ai commencer le 13 chapitres et il promet d'être GENIALE! comme ceux qui sont a venir!

**YOSHIKUNI-EMI**


	7. SYO 007

Saru Yen Ori :

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Auteur : **Yoshikuni-Emi ou Kawaii-kuni

**Genre : **Humour **/** Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: ItaNaru _/_ Neji/Naru **/** SasuNaru **/** SaiNaru **/** ItaNeji **/** NaruSasu ( Ils son dans l'ordres mais plusieurs couple reviendrons ou ne tiendrons peu.)

**Résumé **: Moi prostitué, Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ais pas eu le choix de décider de ma vie, je n'avais aucune autre issu et chaques jours ma vie s'assombrissait et le gouffre m'appelait. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé la personne qui me permettra de changer même si, comme les autres, elle profite de mon corps et que son aînée lui interdit de me voir….Je les trouver.

**Disclamer **:

**Rating /!\** **M** présence de **lemon** dans les prochains chapitres **/!\ ****Lime/Yaoi**

**/!\ **Chapitre 07 : **NON CORRIGER!** **/!\**

**P.S **Préfériez-vous que sa termine avec du** ITACH**Ix**NARUTO** ou du **SASUKE**x**NARUTO **Mettez vos votes dans vos commentaires!

* * *

Après avoir été sur de n'avoir rien oublier, Naruto quitta la chambre d'Itachi et descendit au ré de chaussé ou il quitta le manoir pour se diriger vers la voiture que lui avait acheter son " Amant ". Il y grimpa et conduit vers chez lui... il entra dans son appartement et s'écroula sur le sofa. Une boule de poils orange lui sauta sur les genoux et vient lui caresser le cou.

-" moi aussi Kyubi je t'aime."

-" Miaou! "

-" est-ce qu...» ?

DRING! DRING!

Le blond se dirigea vers le téléphone et répondit avec un

Brin de colère dans la voix.

-" Mouais? ..."

-" Je te connaissais plus aimable petit blé"

-" je ne suis pas d'humeur Itachi..."

-" pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu n'est pas d'humeur amour?"

-" hn..."

-" hn?"

-" laisse..."

-" tu sais que tu me manque énormément! , Mon lit d'hôtel est très inanimé sans ton corps qui frissonne sous le mien Mmmmh j'ai hâte de te revoir et de te faire l'amour sauvagement."

-" BipBipppppppppp"

Dégoûté par ce manque de tact, Naruto racrocha au nez du brun... il revena s'asseoir sur le sofa et alluma la télévision... Une heure plus tard, le jeun blond sortie de son appartement... quelques minutes plus tard une porte de maison s'ouvrie sur notre jeun homme.

-" Naruto? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-la?"

-" Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que j'entre Sakura?"

-"Bien sur! , Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte!"

Les deux jeunes personnes entrèrent dans la jolie maison au couleur enchantante. La jeune femme invita son inviter a venir s'asseoir dans le salon...

-" Naruto, pourquoi?"

-" pourquoi quoi?"

-" pourquoi être revenue seulement 4 après leur mort?"

-" ...Sakura, j'ai fait des choses que je regrette... et aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de parler a quelqu'un... parler à une amie..."

-" va s'y raconte-moi ta souffrance, on passera la journée s'il y faut mais ne reste pas avec cette douleur en toi!"

-" Après leurs morts, j'étais seul, sans famille, sans rien... puis un jour ou j'étais dans la rue peu habiller, un certain

Orochimaru est venu m'accoster..."

...:? Flash Back ¿:...

_-" comment t'appelles tu ?"_

_-" Na-Naruto"_

_-" Quel joli nom."_

_-"hn..."_

_-" tu as vraiment un magnifique regard!"_

_-" c-c'est mes parents qui me les ont offerent."_

_-" Généreux de leurs parts"_

_-" ..."_

_-" mais pourquoi te retrouves-tu donc a la rue mon mignon?"_

_-" Mes parents sont morts dans un accident il y a un mois..."_

_-" hn... et tu te retrouve seul au monde et tu vie dans les rues?"_

_-" ouin..."_

_-" sa te dirais de venir travailler chez moi?"_

_-" c'est quoi comme boulot?"_

_-" tu es trop jeun encore pour le pratiquer mais c'est une d'agence de Geisha masculine"_

_-" si je suis trop jeun alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"_

_-" tu apprendras?"_

_-" bon, j'accepte mais a une condition!"_

_-" laquelle?"_

_-" que se sois vous mon sensei!"_

_-" nous verrons cela en temps et lieu."_

...:? Come Back ¿:...

-" Geisha masculine? Si je comprends bien tu es geisha masculine?"

-" a vrais dire... il m'avait menti, son agence c'était de la prostitution pure est simple, au début j'apprenais les rudiments des positions avec le Kamasutra... puis a l'âge de 15 ans j'ai signer un contrat qui m'engager a faire 5 ans de prostitution. C'est a se moment précis que j'ai perdu tout se qui me restais de précieux. Ma pureté...

...:? Flash Back ¿:...

_Dans la plus haute étage du plus haut building, un homme assit sur un immense fauteuil regarda un jeun homme en face de lui... _

_Il souria et sortie un document et le laissa tomber sur le bureau devant le blond._

_-" Naru, tu es à présent un jeun homme irrésistible et toujours vierge. Tu te rappelle du baquet que nous avons fait pour t'es 15 ans?"_

_-" oui."_

_-" est bien tu as donner le goût a un nombre impressionnent d'homme de te mettre dans leur lit. Alors c'est pour sa que se soir tu iras voir Zabuza Momoshi, un homme qui a payer 10 000 000 dollars pour avoir ta première fois."_

...:? Come Back ¿:...

-" seigneur! Il a payer 10 000 000 dollars pour avoir ta première fois! , tu dois vraiment donner envie aux hommes pour valoir autant d'argents"

-" si tu me coupe toujours, je te raconterais pas comment sa c'est passer durant ma première fois!!"

-" Ah non je veux savoir si tu as u mal et tout le détaille croustillant!"

-" ouais bref..."

...:? Flash Back ¿:...

_Le soir venu, Naruto entra dans une des chambres de l'entreprise, Elle était sombre comme toute les autres avec quelques nuance de mauve. Il savait que s'il ne perdait pas sa pureté ce soir, s'en été fini de son travaille et Orochimaru avait été assez clairs sur sa. Le blond avança plus et déposa son sac à côté de la porte. Il devait faire comme lui avait dit son sensei._

_Rester calme, obéir à son client, même si la douleur est insoutenable continuer de se mouvoir._

_-" Ils sont toujours plus beaux en vrais que sur photo."_

_-"hn..." _

_-" j'aurais le goût de te prendre violemment contre le mur, mais vois-tu, Orochimaru ma fait promette d'être doux."_

_-"hn"_

_L'homme avança vers le plus jeun et lui pris les hanches sans douceur. Il commença à lui embrasé le cou, le lécher, le mordiller, ect... les mains de l'âgée se promenait sous t-shirt du blond. Les baisers montèrent sur la mâchoire et une des mains du brun vient lui prend les cheveux et tirer vers l'arrière... ((Tout le monde connais Zabuza alors j'ai pas vraiment u le goût de le décrire...))_

_-" mais peu être que je serais moins doux..."_

_-"hn..."_

_Puis l'homme se décolla ce son protéger d'un soir et le poussa sur le lit. Naruto tomba et se retrouva sur le dos, sous un homme a la carrure puissante. Le jeun garçon regarda son vis-à-vis et pria mentalement que ce ne sois pas trop douloureux._

_Le plus âgée retourna le plus jeun sur le ventre mais avant il lui avait enlevé son t-shirt et déboutonner son jeans. Il s'enleva sa chemise pour se retrouver torse nue. Naruto qui était sur le ventre ne vie rien mais il sentie son boxer le quitter et un doigt en lui...il essaye de retenir son crie de douleur mais Zabuza l'attendit._

_-" tu es sir étroit que sa? , je vais me plaire a venir le constater par moi même"_

_-"hnnnnnnnnn!"_

_-" tu as de la chance que je te prépare."_

_Le blond senti le doigt le quitter mais quelque chose de plus gros, vraiment plus gros le remplaça. À peine entrée que dégea Naruto se contracta et poussa un immense crie de douleur, Jamais il avait u aussi mal. Malgré les cries de souffrance et les larmes, Zabuza continua sa pénétration jusqu'à la garde. _

_-" si beau et si étroit, quoi demander de mieux! mmmmmmmmmmm"_

_Naruto n'en pouvait plus se cette douleur intense, il décida de faire abstraction a une de règle d'Orochimaru, arrête l'ébat sexuel au plus vite. Le blond attendit que son client sois sortie de lui pour rouler sur le côté et s'enfuir le plus vite possible...Mais quand il fut rendu a la deuxième étape sois rouler sur le côté, Zabuza l'arrêta dans son mouvement et avant que le jeun homme ne sois totalement a terre il le colla contre le mur violemment. Naruto sentit qu'il avait fait ou grosse bêtise, il senti aussi la verge de l'homme contre ses fesses._

_-" alors comme sa on veut s'enfuir? , et bien je crois que ton plan a échoué, "_

_C'est dans un coup de rein puissant que le plus vieux pénétra une deuxième fois le jeun blond. Le coup avait été si puissant qu'il déchira une partie du tissu de l'anneau de chair du blond. Naruto ne cria à peine mais il mordit l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, il la mordit si fort que tu sang s'en échappa et se mélangea avec les larmes du jeun garçon. Le brun tenait les fesses de Naruto entre ses mains et les compressa pour que ce dernier soit encore plus étroit._

_-" c'e-c'est triste hmm! Que je dois hmm! En arriver lahhhhhh!"_

_-" j-j'ai mal hn!"_

...:? Come Back ¿:...

-" seigneur! Si sa c'est pas du viol alors je ne me nomme pas Sakura Haruno!"

-" t'inquiète, j'ai appris au fur et mesure de mes rendez-vous comment moins avoir mal"

-" Naruto tu m'épateras toujours!"

-" il est quelle heure Sakura?"

-" a ma montre il est 18 heures moins cinq. Pourquoi?"

-" je dois y aller mais merci pour m'avoir écouter!"

Naruto embrasa la joue de la jeune femme et quitta la maison précipitamment il marcha a pas vite dans le cartier.

Son portable vibra et il dut s'arrêter pour répondre.

-" Moshi-Moshi?"

-" Naruto, c'est Neji"

-" tu me veux quoi traîné? Ou devrais-je dire Mon amour?"

-" Traîné toit même! Plus le temps file plus je m'aperçois que tu deviens une vrais PUTE."

-" Neji, Neji, Neji, Une pute c'est un corps humain avec ta face coller déçu." (( Va s'y Naruto!! Remet le a sa place!!))

-" !!"

-" ta sale langue ne sait plus quoi dire?"

-" Ta gueule! et entre nous c'est terminer"

-" Pour une fois que ta bouche te sert a autre chose qu'a sucer,"

-" BippppppppBipppppppp"

-" pauvre con."

oOo

4 jours plus tardes, Notre petit blond favori reçu l'appelle de son prétendent l'informa de venir au manoir vers 21h pour leur rendez-vous annuel. Il lui demanda aussi de porter d'habit soigner car il leur réserva une surprise.

-" Amour!!"

-" Itachi."

-" je suis revenue et j'arrête pas de penser à toi! Chaton!!"

-" Quelle heure?"

-" 21h au manoir et habille-toi chic! Mais essaye de mettre quelque chose de facile a enlevé aussi!"

-" va boire ton café et calme toi."

-" Voyons petit blé, tu n'es pas content de me voir, a vrais dire tu préférerais me sentir pénétrer ton corps? T'inquiète je te promets de faire cela se soir! Je me sens si énergique alors je crois que l'on fera l'amour beaucoup de fois!"

-" Itachi, évite de parler de sexe au téléphone, sa dégoûte."

-" ouais bon je dois te quitter mais arrive à l'heure! "

-" t'inquiète pas pour sa..."

* * *

/!\ chapitre 07 : **NON CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les correction, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres **NON CORRIGERS**! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire ... j'ai commencer le 13 chapitres et il promet d'être GENIALE! comme ceux qui sont a venir!

**YOSHIKUNI-EMI**

**P.S **Préfériez-vous que sa termine avec du** ITACH**Ix**NARUTO** ou du **SASUKE**x**NARUTO **Mettez vos **votes** dans vos commentaires!


	8. SYO 008

Saru Yen Ori

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Auteur : **Yoshikuni-Emi ou Kawaii-kuni

**Genre : **Humour **/** Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: ItaNaru _/_ Neji/Naru **/** SasuNaru **/** SaiNaru **/** ItaNeji **/** NaruSasu ( Ils son dans l'ordres mais plusieurs couple reviendrons ou ne tiendrons peu.)

**Résumé **: Vous savez ce qui est plus pire que de vivre sans aimer? C'est de mourir aimé. Je ne suis pas Mort mais mon sentiment d'aimer si...On me la volé tellement de fois...qu'a la fin il ne te reste rien a donner... UA/OCC/YAOI/LEMON/16 ans et plus!

**Disclamer **:

**Rating /!\** **M** présence de **lemon** dans les prochains chapitres **/!\ ****Lime/Yaoi**

**/!\ **Chapitre 08 : **NON CORRIGER!** **/!\**

**P.S **Préfériez-vous que sa termine avec du** ITACH**Ix**NARUTO** ou du **SASUKE**x**NARUTO**

Mettez vos votes dans vos commentaires! **Vous avez jusqu'au neuvièmes chapitres!**

21h arriva a grand pas et Naruto sortie de chez lui pour se rendre au Manoir Uchiha. il frappa à la porte et c'est Itachi tout

Joyeux qui lui ouvrie. Il ne pris même pas la peine de lui dire bonsoir qu'il l'attrapa par la veste et l'embrasa avec fougue.

Le blond ressentit du désir mais aussi du bonheur, alors c'est avec gentillesse que le jeun homme répondit au baisser tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de brun. l'Uchiha passa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, le força aussi a se rapprocher de lui. Puis le manque d'aire se fit sentir et Naruto se sépara. Le brun chuchota à l'oreille de son Amant...

-"Tu devrais participer plus souvent... à nos activités mon petit blé."

-" hn."

-"bref, nous sommes en retard a notre rendez-vous"

Itachi pris la main du blond et le conduit a la Limousine noire qui les attendaient. Le couple furent conduit devant une grande bâtisse.

-" Ita? chi!"

-" Comment tu ma appeler ?"

-" Itachi!"

-" petit menteur, tu ma appeler Ita."

-" et sa te dérange? ...Orochimaru ma..."

-" Parle-moi pas de lui amour..."

-" ok..."

-" mais pour répondre à ta question; Cela ne me dérange pas t'en que tu le crie durant nos ébats... même si tu ne cries pas souvent... bref, nous devons y aller.

La porte de la limousine s'ouvrie et Itachi sortie suivie du blond. Le brun lui pris la taille. Naruto cacha du mieux son visage rouge... mais la main de l'Uchiha qui avait descendit dans la poche arrière de son jeans ne l'aida pas... alors la pas du tout...

Puis quand il le senti agripper sa fesse il arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers le plus vieux.

-" Ita... tu pourrais enlever ta main, elle me gêne. "

-" j'adore ton petit cul, c'est pas ma faute si il est si appétissant."

-" ouais... mais garde ta faim pour se soir ok?"

-" ok mais attends-toi a être fatiguer mon chou 3!"

-" j'en attends plus."

-" je t'adore tu sais sa?"

Puis Itachi colla sont corps au sien et embrasa goulûment son protéger... Le brun lécha la lèvre inférieure du blond lui demanda passage... le couple s'embrassa sans se soucier de gens et des photographes qui préparaient leurs scoops. Après l'échange buccal, Le duo entrèrent dans la baptise et fut accueilli par un homme blond un peu plus grand que Naruto mais aussi imposant qu'Itachi.

-" Itachi-San!"

-" Deidara... je te pris de nous excuser pour être en retard."

-" au mais c'est pardonner! Alors c'est lui le beau jeun homme que tu me parlais pour faire partie du Shooting?"

-"oui et alors?"

L'Homme s'approcha de Naruto et tourna autour de lui, il lui donna une claque sur les fesses ce qui fit réagir le jeun blond.

- Éh!"

-" Itachi..."

-" quoi! ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a! ??"

-" se jeun homme est parfait!"

- "ouf..."

-" il coût combien la nuit?"

-" désoler Dei mais Naruto n'est -- PLUS -- disponible."

-" Dommage... Sasori ne me suffit plus trop c'est temps si..."

-" Tu ma dit sa il y a 3 ans."

-" je sais . Bon je vous attends demain a 13:13 pm ici."

L'homme les quitta et laissa le couple seul... Itachi se tourna vers le blond et lui expliqua qu'un lit les attendaient... vous savez... le style de conversation pervers...

-" Il y a un lit au Manoir qui nous attend."

-" toujours avec cette envie de me faire tien?"

-" si cela ne serait que de moi, je te ferrais mien a chaque seconde."

-"Itachi, j'aurais quelque chose a te demander."

-" va s'y?"

-" j'aimerais... être au déçu... je veux dire, tu seras toujours seme mais je..."

-" Na-chan, je comprends ce que tu veux dire."

-"hn..."

-" j'accepte mais ai une condition."

-" hn?"

-" que tu ne t'abstiens pas de crier, de toute façon j'ai fait insonoriser ma chambre il y a longtemps."

-O.K.

-" tu es mieux d'être sauvage mon beau. Parse que j'adore être bestial."

oOo

Arriver au Manoir, Itachi ne pris même pas la peine d'arriver dans sa chambre que déjà Naruto était replier sur le brun avec les jambes autour de sa taille... le couple arriva dans la chambre du plus vieux... l'Uchiha laissa tombe son trésor sur le lit et alla fermer la porte a double tour... il revient ensuit et constata que son précieux était torse nue... Une vue des plus alléchante qui réveilla son mini-lui.

Naruto se laissa enlever son pull et son t-shirt. Itachi l'embrassa avec fougue et passa ses mains le long du torse decouvers du jeun homme sous lui. Le désir s'amplifia a chaque parcelle de peau decouvers. Itachi descendit ces baisser tout le long du torse passent bien sur pas les petit bout de chairs rendu dure de plaisir. Naruto serra les draps avec une force presque inhumaine. Rendu a la ceinture du petit blond, Itachi revient vers se dernier et lui murmura quelques mots avant d'empoigner solidement le membre gorgé de sang de se dernier.

-« Tu ma manquer

Le blond ne pu répondre que part un crie a peine contenue. Le brun enleva sa son haut et son bas pour rester aussi nue que lors qu'il est née. Il fit de même avec Naruto. À présent nue tout les deux, rien ne pouvais les empêcher de former qu'un. Le plus vieux des Uchiha écarta avec un envie presque animal, les jambe du jeun prostituer. Ce dernier avala durement sa salive se préparent au choc.

-« sois calme petit blé, je vais être doux….du moins….pour l'instant »

Sur c'est parole peux rassurantes. Itachi entra doucement son membre gonflé d'adrénaline. A peine fut il rentrer a la moitié, qu'un coup sec il fut fait pour être au complet dans l'entre chaud et étroit.

Naruto s'agrippa avec force au large épaule de son bourreau. l'Uchiha commença au rythme assez vite. Quelques minutes plus tard ils ne fit qu'un dans un cris de jouissance totale.

Derrière la porte un ombre avait regarda la scène et une boss c'était fait au niveau de son entre-jambe... Elle repartie en prenant sois de refermer la porte de ma même manier qu'elle l'avais vue...

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Quand Naruto se réveilla. Il senti une présence chaude prés de lui... Une chaleur apaisante presque envoûtante... puis une main désireuse vient lui caresser le ventre de la basse du nombril au pectoraux. Elle refit le même chemin une dizaine de fois avant que notre blond se retourne.

-" bon matin mon ange."

-" bon matin a toi aussi Ita."

Le brun se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvre sur ceux de son amant... Naruto porta sa main au cou du plus âgée et plongea sa langue dans la cavité chaude de son homme. Itachi termina le baisser et se recoucha sur le côté. Le jeun blond se cala dans les bras de l'Uchiha...

-" Alors, comment tu as trouver sa hier?"

-" brutal."

-" je t'adore"

Itachi déposer légèrement ses lèvres sur ceux du blond puis se leva et quitta le lit. Naruto s'assit et le regarda partir...puis sont regard se posa sur l'horloge,

-" 7:56 am..."

-" je me demande bien ce que l'on va faire durant c'est 5h57 minutes?"

-" et bien pour commencer, on devrait aller prend une bonne douche car vois-tu on empeste le sexe..."

-"mmmh et... qu'est-ce que sa sens le sexe?"

Itachi c'était approcher et était à présent a cheval sur son petit blondinet.

-" un mélange de sueur et de substance blanchâtre gluante"

-" et... et comment fessons-nous pour faire disparaître cette odeur ?"

-" pour commencer il faut avoir une douche."

-" oui?"

-" il faut aussi le partenaire avec qui vous avez passer de torride moment la veille."

-" je crois que nous avons cela..."

-" puis nous devons enlever nos vêtement et rentrer dans la douche nus tout les deux."

-" mmmh..."

-" et se laver le corps mutuellement..."

Sans plus attendre, Le plus vieux de Uchiha pris Naruto dans ses bars et l'emmena à la

douche ou entrèrent déjà nue...

(Je sais je suis chiante de ne pas vous décrire cette scène mais bon, vous allez me remercier j'espert par la suiteuh! J'ai fait un délicieux Ita/Naru D )

oOo

Sasuke submergea de son sommeille lentement... un immense mal de tête lui rappela la soirée d'hier... mais surtout la masse a ses côté qui submergea aussi l'intrigua... il n'avait coucher avec personnes a ses souvenir... tout se que le brun espérais c'est que la masse bougeant a côté n'était pas inconnu...

-" mmmh... sasu arrête de bouger y'en a qui veulent dormir..."

-" Neji?"

-" Pfff... quoi? ..."

-" n.n bon matin."

-" bon matin a toi aussi."

L'Uchiha vient embrasser son amant, ce dernier caressa le dos de Sasuke avec passion... et savoura le goût sucré des lèvres du brun. Neji continua de partager le baisser mais le plus jeun de Uchiha commença a gémir...

-" N-Neji... peux...t-tu continuer t'es caresse..."

-" Sasu... c'est pas moi..."

-" O.O!! "

-" coucou les jeunes!"

-" Neji... c'est pas lui j'espert"

-" a vrai dire..."

/!\ chapitres 08 : **NON CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les correction, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres **NON CORRIGERS**! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire ... j'ai commencer le 13 chapitres et il promet d'être GENIALE! comme ceux qui sont a venir!

YOSHIKUNI-EMI

**P.S **Préfériez-vous que sa termine avec du** ITACH**Ix**NARUTO** ou du **SASUKE**x**NARUTO**

Mettez vos **votes** dans vos commentaires! **Vous avez jusqu'au neuvièmes chapitres!**


	9. SYO 009

Saru Yen Ori :…

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Auteur : **Yoshikuni-Emi ou Kawaii-kuni

**Genre : **Humour **/** Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: ItaNaru _/_ Neji/Naru **/** SasuNaru **/** SaiNaru **/** ItaNeji **/** NaruSasu ( Ils son dans l'ordres mais plusieurs couple reviendrons ou ne tiendrons peu.)

**Résumé **: Vous savez ce qui est plus pire que de vivre sans aimer? C'est de mourir aimé. Je ne suis pas Mort mais mon sentiment d'aimer si...On me la volé tellement de fois...qu'a la fin il ne te reste rien a donner... UA/OCC/YAOI/LEMON/16 ans et plus!

**Disclamer **:

**Rating /!\** **M** présence de **lemon** dans les prochains chapitres **/!\ ****Lime/Yaoi**

**/!\ **Chapitre 09 : **NON CORRIGER!** **/!\**

**P.S **Fin des votes et le résulta est de 13 – 12 pour le **ITACHI x NARUTO**.

* * *

L'Uchiha vient embrasser son amant, ce dernier caressa le dos de Sasuke avec passion... et savoura le goût sucré des lèvres du brun. Neji continua de

partager le baisser mais le plus jeun de Uchiha commença a gémir...

-" N-Neji... peux...t-tu continuer t'es caresse..."

-" Sasu... c'est pas moi..."

-" O.O!! "

-" coucou les jeunes!"

-" Neji... c'est pas lui j'espert"

-" a vrai dire..."

oOo

Dans une salle un peu plus loin…un jeun couple sorti de la douche…Le plus grand entoura une serviette autour se sa taille et fi la même chose au plus petit…puis ils sortirent de la salle de bain.

-" Tout propre… "

-" tout vider. "

-" n.n "

-" n.n "

-" dit Itachi… "

-" hn? "

-" est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais changer un jour? "

-" Changer? , Naruto tout le monde change rendu à un certain âge. "

-" Mais non! Je parle…que si je pourrais changer ma vie…arrêter d'être une prostituer…et vivre ma vie "

-" tu as déjà commencé a changer, la preuve je suis ton seul client. "

-" Itachi… "

-" bon ok…vient on va s'habiller et on ira manger quelque chose. "

-" ok… "

Après s'avoir habiller, Le plus vieux de Uchiha emmena le jeun blond dans le garage ou la voiture de ce dernier était.

-" Désoler Naru-chan mais on va prendre Roxy. "

-" Roxy? "

Itachi ne pris même pas la peine de répondre que le jeun blondinet regarda la magnifique Lamborgini. Elle était onyx, un model rare et qui valait EXTRÊMEMENT cher. Elle était deux places.

-" Alors? "

-" Wow… "

-" on va faire un tour? "

Après avoir quitter la demeure, Le jeun couple s'arrêta devants un restaurent, Deki. C'était un restaurent chic, noble, riche… tout le contraire du blond… Quand Itachi prononça son nom, l'hôtesse s'excusa de ne l'avoir pas reconnue et les conduisent à une table place à côté de la grande fenêtre. Quand la jeune femme les laissa, Le brun commença a faire du pied au blond…Une chance que le drap qui couvrais la table étais long, pensa Naruto.

-" Ita… "

-" oui Tenshi? "

-" je…je me sens pas a ma place du tout ici… "

-" pourquoi? "

-" c'est chic, noble, riche…c'est pas moi…je suis habituer au fast food rien de plus…je ne suis pas une princesse qui mange un repas a 200 "

-" si tu veux on quitte le restaurent? "

-" non…si je viens vivre avec toi je suppose qu'il faudra que je mis fasse … "

-" c'est sur que voir un Uchiha manger dans un fast food c'est assez rare. "

-" Vous êtes prêt a commandé messieurs ? "

Le couple tourna la tête vers la droite ou une jeune serveuse attendait une réponse a sa question. Naruto la regarda et sentie une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle s'adressa à l'Uchiha…c'est vrai que c'est cheveux blonds en cascade lui donnais un certain charme, Sa forte poitrine et sa taille de guêpe en ferraient baver plusieurs qu'un mais pas Uzumaki…

-" Pour moi se serais le numéro 27. "

-" comme breuvage? "

-" un verre d'eau simplement. "

-" parfait, et vous monsieur se sera? "

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle et lui rendit son sourire a 2¢, après avoir commander, Le jeun blond commença a pester contre la serveuse.

-" qu'est-ce qu'il a Amour? "

-" Tu as vu comment elle te regardait cette potiche! "

-" tu parle de la serveuse la? "

-" de qui veux tu que je parle! Elle te regardait avec désir et se penchait pour que tu puisses matés son décolleté!"

-" Naru..."

-" je porterais plainte pour harcèlement physique non consentent!"

-"Na..."

-" Si elle revient encore me chercher des poux je vais lui faire ravaler mon son sourire innocent!"

-"N..."

-" Sa se peux tu! Des gens ne peuvent même plus manger dans un restaurent sans se faire déranger pas quelqu'un!"

-"Naruto!"

-" Hn?"

-" Si tu veux on demandera une autre serveuse?"

-" A vrai dire..."

-" ?"

-" Non on va la garder, elle tout de même gentille?"

Itachi ne comprenait plus rien, Comme Naruto pouvais changer d'humeur aussi vite... puis quand il raconta le regard océan de son Amant, il compris tout de suite se qu'allait faire son petit blondinet.

-" A tien la revoilà avec nos verres d'eaux."

-" Tenshi?"

-" ah tien le petit bout de plastiquer au bout de mon lacet que personnes ne connaît le nom a débarqué!"

Naruto se pencha et attendit que sa fameuse serveuse vient a côté de lui, d'un mouvement brusque il se releva et fit échapper le plateau ou les deux verres d'eaux étaient posé. La suite se passer comme il l'avait prévue, La jeune femme reçus tout le contenue des deux verres sur elle.

-" Oups! Comme je suis maladroit!"

-" Sa ne fait rien, je vais aller me changer."

Quand elle fut partie, Naruto souria avec malice et se retourna vers le brun qui le regarda avec désir.

-" Quoi?"

-" Naruto, tu m'épateras toujours!"

-" n.n "

Après le copieux déjeuner (Dîner pour le Canada P ) Le couple paya et partie vers l'agence de Deidara. Arriver à destination, Itachi Pris la main du blond et l'emmena à l'intérieure. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur qui s'ouvrit sur un plateau ou une 20taine de personnes s'activaient a faire un décor printanier. Le plus vieux des Uchiha emmena son protéger vers un homme qui donnais quelques ordres au personnes.

-" Dei?"

-" Ah vous êtes-la!"

-"hn."

-" vous êtes en retard de 25 secondes mais sa passera, Itachi emmène le blondinet a la salle de maquillage ensuit tu l'apporteras a la salle de couture, tu connais le chemin alors dépêche-toi.

-" Hein?"

-" Vient Naruto, On va te maquiller."

-" mais je suis pas une nana, je me maquille pas."

-"hn..."

Le brun alla le porter et revient plus tard pour le conduire à la salle de couture ou il se fit habiller. Après

1 bonne heure les deux jeunes hommes arriva dans la salle ou le décor était placer et le matériel de photographie installer. Deidara s'approcha et pris le bras du blond et l'emmena sur le décor. C'était un Décor simple mais a la fois compliquer, Il avait énormément de feuille morte a terre un on arbre de sakura était planter en arrière plan. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire mais les mains chaudes sur sa taille lui fit comprend que c'était une séance photo ou seulement les sentiment triste et amer serais au menu. Pourtant Le jeun blond ne se sentais pas confortable dans les bras de l'homme derrière lui... et Itachi le sentie bien, Il se dirigea vers Deidara et lui chuchota quelque choses a l'oreille.

-" Quoi tu veux remplacer Juuyu par toi juste parse que Naruto ne se sent pas bien?"

-" ouais."

-" Excuse-moi Itachi mais c'est un ancien prostituer alors je crois qui va être capable de tenir le coup."

-" justement, ancien alors sa veut dire qu'il a perdu ses habitudes "

-" Itachi, laisse le, si tu veux qu'il perce dans se métier il va devoir s'habituer a être toucher et a toucher "

-" c'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète le plus, c'est pour ton mannequin, je sais amèrement se qu'il est capable d'y faire si il y va trop loin. "

-" hn…Bon Juuyu descends ta main plus basse et rentre à peine le bout de t'es dois dans le boxer de Naruto. "

Itachi regarda la scène... ou plutôt son amant. Il le trouvait vraiment sexy habiller de la sort. Torse nue, un jeans moulant de couleur sale avec le boxer qui dépassait de couleur noir. Le blond avait une chaîne en argent ou un pendentif en forme de croix qui pendait jusqu'au déçu de son nombril.

-" Parfait Juuyu, Naruto remonta ta main droite au cou de Juuyu et tourna la tête du même côté…ouais ok toi Juuyu dépose ta tête sur l'épaule gauche de Naru…ouais ok alors soyez triste les coco! "

La séances dura encore quelques heure avant qu'Itachi interrompe la séances de force.

-" Dei! Qu'est-ce que tu leurs demande de faire! "

-" de s'embraser, l'agence pour qui Naruto pose veulent des photos provocantes. "

-" ouais mais si tu veux pas me provoquer laisse faire ça. "

-" Ita? Sa va? "

-" Ne t'inquiète pas amour je règle simplement quelques affaire avec votre photographe. "

-" c'est au sujet de la scène du baisser? "

-" Je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre t'embrasse excepter moi."

-" Ita, c'est toi qui ma mis dans le métier de mannequina alors si tu étais moins jaloux, tu serais que se baisser serais que pour la séance et non par amour."

-" ...très bien Naruto"

-" n.n et puis si tu es gentil je te donnerais une sucette."

-" ok! Mais tu es mieux de pas prend plaisir a l'embrassé! »

Le blond lui sourira et commença a partir quand une main sur son poignet le fit se retourner sèchement, Itachi embrassa son amour sous le regard agacé du photographe... Le brun échangea un baiser des plus passionner, leurs langue se bataillaient amoureusement... puis un raclement les fit se séparer...

-" désoler de vous séparer mais j'ai des photos a prendre, alors vous continuerais votre bouche a bouche plus tard."

Cette fois ci Naruto laissa l'Uchiha pour de bon et alla su la scène qui avait changer. C'était mientenant un décor rougeâtre ou des pétales de rose était coller sur les mur, sur le sole... il avait une baignoire ou Juuyu était déjà installer...

-" Bon les amis il nous reste que 2 heures alors au boulot!, Naruto rentra dans la baignoire et installe toi a califourchon sur Juuyu."

-" Dans la baignoire?"

-" ouais."

Le jeun homme rentra doucement et constata que l'eau était chaude, il se mis a califourchon sur l'homme en avant de lui...il e regard intensément... il devait avoir 20 ans, les cheveux noir et les yeux vert pétillant, un corps parfaitement sculpter. Naruto était a présent assit sur les cuisse de l'homme et attendait les directive de Deidara.

-« Bon, Juu relève toi et dépose une main sur la cuisse de Naru, toi le blond, déposé t'es deux mains sur le visage de Juu…essayer d'avoir l'aire triste parse que vous allez vous séparer. »

Itachi regardait la scène et un sentiment de rage lui vient…

-« c'est parfait alors mientenant vous allez ferme les yeux et juste frôler vos lèvres. ….Ouais comme ça. »

Itachi ne peux regarder la scène plus longtemps, il quitta prestement le plateau pour aller dans la loge que leurs avait attribuer le photographe…Il y resta pendent encore 2h avant d'aller voir si les photographies était fini. Quand il arriva il constata que c'était fini depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi Naruto n'était pas venue le voir?. Le brun se dirigea vers le blond charger des photographies.

-« Deidara? »

-« ouais? »

-« Tu n'as pas vu Naruto? »

-« il est partie il a 5 minutes avec Juuyu, ils se dirigeaient vers les loges. »

-« ok merci »

Le plus vieux des Uchiha quitta le plateau et se dirigea vers les loges… il marcha doucement de le couloir… un léger bruit le fit s'arrêtait devant un porte… des bruits de pleure… Le brun pris la poignet de la porte et ouvrit doucement… Il tomba sur un spectacle qu'il aurais préférais ne jamais voir.

-« Juuyu…arrête… »

Itachi n'en croyait pas ses yeux… son amour, Petit blé était en train de se faire violer par le Juuyu… La scène était épouvantable, Naruto laissait pendre ses bras de chaque côté des épaules du mannequin. Sa tête était sur l'épaule droit et laissait couler les larmes… Itachi serra les points.

-« espèce de c »

Le points s'abattit précipitamment sur la tempe du mannequin qui laissa tomber le blond…Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui et se recouvra d'un tissu trouver… L'Uchiha lui il frappa l'homme sous lui sans gêne. Deidara arriva en trombe accompagner des quelques personnes, ils arrêtèrent Itachi et amena Juuyu dans une salle plus loin…il ne restait que le brun et le blond dans la salle… »

-« Naru… »

-« sniff… »

-« je suis tellement désoler ne t'avoir abandonner… »

-« hn… »

-« Moi qui voulais ton bonheur…j'ai menti…encore… »

-« … »

-« si je pourrais je t'adopterais…mais sa serais de la folie… »

-« Itachi… »

-« oui mon Amour? »

-« Je veux rentrer… »

-« Bien sur. »

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

/!\ chapitres 09 : **NON CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les correction, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres **NON CORRIGERS**! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire ... j'ai commencer le 13 chapitres et il promet d'être GENIALE! comme ceux qui sont a venir!

YOSHIKUNI-EMI

**P.S **Fin des votes et le résulta est de 13 – 12 pour le **ITACHI x NARUTO**.


	10. SYO 010

Saru Yen Ori :…

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Auteur : **Yoshikuni-Emi ou Kawaii-kuni

**Genre : **Humour **/** Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: ItaNaru _/_ Neji/Naru **/** SasuNaru **/** SaiNaru **/** ItaNeji **/** NaruSasu ( Ils son dans l'ordres mais plusieurs couple reviendrons ou ne tiendrons peu.)

**Résumé **: Vous savez ce qui est plus pire que de vivre sans aimer? C'est de mourir aimé. Je ne suis pas Mort mais mon sentiment d'aimer si...On me la volé tellement de fois...qu'a la fin il ne te reste rien a donner... UA/OCC/YAOI/LEMON/16 ans et plus!

**Disclamer **:

**Rating /!\** **M** présence de **lemon** dans les prochains chapitres **/!\ ****Lime/Yaoi**

**/!\ **Chapitre 10 : **NON CORRIGER!** **/!\**

**P.S **dernier CHAPITRES avant 2 semaines.! Je vais mettre le prochain Chapitre dans environs 2 semaines.

-" si je pourrais je t'adopterais…mais sa serais de la folie… "

-" Itachi… "

-" oui mon Amour? "

-" Je veux rentrer… "

-" Bien sur. "

oOo

Itachi conduit le bond chez se dernier et repartie vers le manoir sous la demande de son amant…Le brun avait donner congée a son HOMME pour le soir, ils reprendraient leurs activité le lendemain… A Peine fut t'il entrait qu'une boule de poile lui grippe sur la jambe et vient se nicher dans son cou.

-« A Kyubi! Toi aussi tu ma manqué! »

-« Miaou! 3 »

Le blond déposa son jeun chat a terre est partie dans la cuisine pour constata que l'épicerie n'était pas faite depuis longtemps…Il avait seulement de quoi nourrir son matou…il se dirigea vers la douche ou il y passa sûrement deux heures. Naruto regardait ses plais a ses bras…elles était encore nombreuses…

-« Une chance que je met du fond de teint et des bracelets mousse…je ne sais pas se qu'Itachi aurait fait… »

La sonnerie de son portable sonna. Le jeun homme arrêta l'eau et sortie sa main de sous la douche pour prend l'appareille qui était sur le comptoir…

-« Allo? »

-« Est-ce que monsieur Uzumaki est la? »

-« c'est moi. »

-« vous êtes demander de toute urgence au bureau de Monsieur Orochimaru. »

-« eh… »

-« Une voiture vous attend en bas de chez vous. »

-« très bien. »

-« au revoir ».

Naruto se rinça à alla s'habille avec ce qui trouva; Un T-shirt noir, une veste jaune, un jeans délaver et bien sur ses bracelets mousse.

Il pris son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Il arriva dehors une limousine l'attendais…le jeun blond monta dedans et se laissa porter à la bâtisse ou il avait passé une partie de son adolescence...

-« monsieur Uzumaki, Nous voilà arriver devant le bâtiment d'Orochimaru. »

Le jeun blond sortie de la voiture et marcha noblement jusqu'à l'intérieure du bâtiment. La secrétaire le fit entra presto dans le bureau.

-« Naruto? »

-« Gaara… »

-« Il est arriver ce matin. Il attendu deux heures dans la salle d'attente pour se faire dire que celui qu'il chercher est avec un autre! »

-« Orochimaru-sans attendait… »

-« Naruto! Comment as-tu oser nous faire sa! »

Le blond regarda attentivement l'homme en face de lui…puis dériva son regard vers le sol…

-« je n'es fait que se que mon cœur ma disait… »

-« continue… »

-« En signant le contrat vous me bannissez d'amour…je devais faire ma pute a chaque soir…laisser des inconnues jouer avec moi comme une marionnette de tissus…même que certains clients me fessait mal…trop…et pourtant je venais toujours avec le sourire a lèvre, je ne venais pas vous embêter avec mes soucie et je continuais a faire ce que vous m'obliger a faire… »

-« Obliger? Je ne t'es jamais forcer naruto… »

-« mais cela ne ma pas empêcher de me faire souffrir. »

Naruto enleva sa veste puis enleva ses bracelets mousses. Quand Orochimaru vue les plais a moitié saignante, son cœur arrêta de battre…

Comment…comme son protéger pouvais se faire autant de mal…ou plutôt qui aurait pu…

-« Naruto…est-ce Itachi qui te fait ça? »

-« Non, c'est toi. »

-« c… »

-« Tu pensais toujours a ton argent, c'était presque une vie pour toi…a chaque fois que je venais sous une de t'es convocations, c'était pour me faire dire que j'étais important pour la compagnie et tout le charabia qui vient avec…puis après… »

-« ARRÊTE! »

-« qu'est-ce qu'il a Orochimaru? , Tu as peur? …Peur que je dise à Gaara ce que tu fessais? »

-« hn… »

-« Tu as peur… Comment tu peux être si nul Oro tu me déçois. »

-« Naruto Uzumaki? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers le rouquin…Gaara était a présent lever et avait montrer son badge du FBI.

-« ouais? »

-« j'aimerais que continue ton histoire et que tu me dises tout se que monsieur Orochimaru te fessait et fessait.»

-« ok. »

-« Va s'y. »

-« Un soir ou Orochimaru m'avais demander, j'avais 16 ans et cela ne fessait pas longtemps que j'était dans le métier… »

oOo

-« Neji! Reviens ici! »

-« hn. »

-« tu vas m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment! »

-« j'ai rien a expliquer Sasuke! »

-« Quoi! Non mais va pas faire ta pute! »

-« la pute c'est monsieur blond ok moi. »

-« Toi t'es qu'un minable, Naruto est mieux placer que toi. »

-« Sasuke! Vient pas dire que tu ne savais pas se que je suis! Tu sais que je coucher toujours avec divers personnes! Je suis comme sa! Il aura toujours un autre homme! »

-« alors c'est vrai, Le grand Neji Hyuuga n'est rien d'autre qu'une machine a sexe. »

-« Sasuke! Arrête! …Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais en sortant avec moi! »

-« justement! Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois à moi, corps et âme! »

-« tu en attendais trop justement! »

-« alors c'est ça! Après avoir u ma virginité tu t'en vas! »

-« je m'en vais pas Sasuke… »

-« t'es mieux de pas quitter ce manoir sans m'avoir donner d'explication sur ce qui se passe entre toi et Sasuke. »

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers son frère, une lueur menaçante c'était allumer dans ses yeux. Presque meurtrière… Le plus vieux de Uchiha avança noblement vers l'Hyuuga et lui attrapa le col de sa chemise. Il avança son visage a quelques centimètre avant de lui parler en lui regardent les yeux.

-« Tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas gentiment m'expliquer ce qui c'est passer ici. Compris? »

-« Itachi Uchiha, tu ne me fais pas peur du tout. »

-« je ne veux pas te faire peur je veux simplement savoir ce que tu as fait à mon frère. »

-« on a couché ensemble et alors? , Toi tu couche bien avec la pute de servis et? »

Un bruit de craquement se fit attendre. Itachi avait le pointe lever et Neji était à terre se tenant la joue. »

-« je t'interdis de parler de Naruto! De cette manière. »

-« pourtant tu n'es pas le seul qui a essayer de le sortir de cette entrepris. »

-« hn. »

-« j'ai sorti avec pendent six mois mais sa changeais rien alors on c'est laisser et c'est se qui t'arrivera aussi Itachi, tu peux pas le changer, pute un jour, pute toujours. »

-« Ferme-la! »

-« Nee-san… »

Le plus vieux se tourna vers son frère. Il était accroupie à côté de Neji et lui épongeait le sang qui sortait de sa bouche.

-« Sasu… »

-« nee-san va dans ton bureau, je raccompagne Neji chez lui et je reviens ok? »

-« Grr… »

Le plus jeun de Uchiha aida son amant a se relever et sortie dans le garage chercher sa voiture… puis il vue la voiture de Naruto…pourtant il n'était pas à la maison…

-« Sasuke! »

-« hm quoi? »

-« sa fait deux minutes que j'essaye de te parler! »

-« à désoler j'étais dans la lune… »

-« j'ai vu oui… »

-« hn…tu voulais? »

-« tu pourrais me reconduire chez mon oncle? »

-« hm, si tu veux. »

Le couple montèrent dans la limousine qui les attendaient a l'intérieur du garage. Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes avant de laisse le jeun Hyuuga devant chez son oncle. Neji déposa à peine ses lèvres sur ceux du brun avant de quitter prestement le véhicule. Sasuke le regarda partir et demanda au chauffeur de continuais. La voiture roula dans les rues de la ville avant de s'arrêter sèchement sous un ordre du jeun homme en arrière. Sasuke ouvra la porte, sortie de la limousine, attrapa le bras de quelqu'un et l'emmena vers la voiture.

-« Ah mais qu'est-ce…Sasuke? »

Le brun demanda au chauffeur de rouler dans les rues jusqu'à la fin de l'entretint avant de ferme le panneau qui les séparaient du conducteur. Sasuke monta la musique a un niveau assez fort pour être sur que personnes ne les attendent, il barra les portes et ferma les rideaux noirs installer aux fenêtres. L'Uchiha plaqua son hôte sur le sol de la limousine et vient s'assir a califourchon sur la personne sous lui. Le brun se pencha à l'oreille de l'inconnu et lui parla.

-« J'ai besoin de toi naruto. »

Le blond le regarda avant de lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« je ne suis pas d'humeur Sasuke, je viens de sortir d'un entretien qui ma ruiner le moral pour les prochains jours… »

-« au t'inquiète pas, cela prendra une heure…ou peu être deux. »

-« hmmm »

-« voudrais que tu me montre comment tu as réussi a amadouer mon frère. »

-« je… »

Naruto ne savait plus ou il en était, il avait ses mains sur celles de Sasuke et ne savait pas s'il devait les lâcher ou refuser de continuer plus. Il avait envie de continuer mais s'ils se faisaient surprendre ; ils auraient tous les deux de gros ennuis.

Il regarda une dernière fois la porte…lâcha l'une de ses mains et passa la sienne autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Sasuke lui, glissa l'une des siennes dans le dos de Naruto avant de le déshabiller pour de bon.

Naruto était dans les bras de Sasuke et l'embrassait passionnément. Le brun se laissait faire. L'Uzumaki sentie les doigts de Sasuke descendrent entre ses cuisses et le pénétrer doucement avant d'entreprendre des allées et venues en lui. Sasuke s'impatienta, ses lèvres se perdaient dans le cou de Naruto, Ils se désiraient l'un l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto écarta les jambes et laissa Sasuke tenir fesses contre son bassin. Le brun s'introduisait en lui pendant que le blond retenait une plainte dans sa gorge en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke se resserrèrent, il avait quitté le sol pour venir se coller contre lui, le sentir encore plus proche de lui. Son souffle chaud se perdait contre la peau du plus jeun de Uchiha. Des vagues de plaisir se propageaient dans tout son corps et lorsque Sasuke commença à le faire se déhancher sur lui, Naruto se cambra, se collant de nouveau au sol. L'Uchiha, assis sur lui, l'aidait dans ses mouvements, donnait par moment des coups de boutoirs qui provoquait dans la gorge du jeun blond des cris qu'il devait s'efforcer de retenir pour ne pas se faire entendre. Son membre tendu à l'extrême se frottait contre le ventre de Sasuke en une délicieuse caresse ; il ne pouvait plus tenir ; ses gémissements et cris jouissifs se faisaient de plus en plus dur à retenir, il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister.

Le brun se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, coinçant complètement Naruto contre le sol, le soutenant de ses mains ; Naruto était complètement perdu dans l'ivresse et le jeun brun dut prendre le contrôle total. Le blond adorait sentir Sasuke le parcourir de ses lèvres, de ses doigts. Sentir son membre en lui, appuyer sur ce point l'exciter à chaque fois. L'Uzumaki sentie qu'il allait bientôt se libérais mais le jeun homme en lui fut plus vite et c'est dans un râle rauque qu'ils se libèrent tous les deux. Naruto reprenait son souffle…

-« Na…Naruto…faudra…pas dire…se qui vient…de…se…passer. »

-« d'acc….d'accord… »

Sasuke se releva tout en se retirant du blond et se dirigea vers le banc a côté relevant le banc et sorti une couverture a l'effigie des Uchiha. Il vient recouvrir le blond et alla s'habiller.

/!\ chapitres 10 : **NON CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les correction, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres **NON CORRIGERS**! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire ...

YOSHIKUNI-EMI

**P.S **dernier CHAPITRES avant 2 semaines.! Je vais mettre le prochain Chapitre dans environs 2 semaines.


	11. SYO 011

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Auteur : **Yoshikuni-Emi ou Kawaii-kuni

**Genre : **Humour / Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: ItaNaru / Neji/Naru / SasuNaru / SaiNaru / ItaNeji / NaruSasu ( Ils son dans l'ordres mais plusieurs couple reviendrons ou ne tiendrons peu.)

**Résumé **: Vous savez ce qui est plus pire que de vivre sans aimer? C'est de mourir aimé. Je ne suis pas Mort mais mon sentiment d'aimer si...On me la volé tellement de fois...qu'a la fin il ne te reste rien a donner... UA/OCC/YAOI/LEMON/16 ans et plus!

**Disclamer **:

**Rating **/!\ M présence de lemon dans les prochains chapitres /!\ Lime/Yaoi

**/!\ **Chapitre 11 : **NON CORRIGER!** **/!\**

**Je poste a présent a tout les 2 semaine du fait que les examen **

**Commence! **

-« Na…Naruto…faudra…pas dire…se qui vient…de…se…passer. »

-« d'acc….d'accord… »

Sasuke se releva tout en se retirant du blond et se dirigea vers le banc a côté relevant le banc et sorti une couverture a l'effigie des Uchiha. Il vient recouvrir le blond et alla s'habiller.

-« Sasuke? »

-« mmmh? »

-« pourquoi ta fait sa? »

-« fait quoi? »

-« bah vouloir coucher avec moi?, je veux dire tu sais que je suis avec ton frère ou plutôt sous contrat avec. »

-« que ressens-tu pour mon frère? De l'amour? »

-« non…je ne crois pas. »

-« de l'amitié? »

-« non plus »

-« du désir ? »

-« peu être…mais non »

-« de la soumission? »

-« euh….je crois oui… »

-« et pour moi? »

Naruto regarda intensément le brun avant de détourné le regard et chercher ses vêtements. Il trouva son boxer puis son t-shirt, son jeans, ses bas et ses soulier. Il remis tout sur lui puis s'assit a terre devant le plus jeun de Uchiha qui lui était assit noblement sur un des siège en cuire noir.

-« alors? »

-« On se connaît a peine »

-« j'apprendrais a te connaître »

-« Sasuke…et puis tu es avec Neji je vous es vue quand j'était malade. »

-« ah…c'est presque terminer entre Neji et moi… »

-« tu réussi pas a accepter qu'il couche avec d'autres hommes? »

-« euh oui….comment tu sais sa? »

-« j'ai sortie avec pendent que tu sortais avec. »

-« alors c'était toi jolie petit cul? »

-« si on veut…. »

-« j'avoue t'as un vraiment beau cul »

-« on me dit souvent… »

-« n.n »

-« oui bon moi je vais y aller, tu pourrais dire a ton chauffeur de venir me raccompagner chez moi? Car je ne sais pas du tout ou nous sommes la.

-« Minutes jolie cul. »

-« rh….Quoi? »

-« je veux te revoir »

Naruto baissa le regard, cette situation ne l'aidait pas, a vrais dire tout ce qu,il voulait cmétait rentrer chez lui et prendre une bonne douche pour libérer sont corps du parfum Uchiha...

-« Sasuke, tu me vois a chaque soir. »

-« oui mais dans ces bras, je veux te revoir dans les miens »

-« sous les couvertures je présume? »

-« sous, sur, hors je m'en fous Naruto, se que je veux c'est toi. »

Le blond baisa les yeux et vixa un point imaginaire en face de lui, Ça toujours était comme cela, son coprs par ici et son corps par la... si il avait droit a un seul veux ce serais de devenir affreux pour ainsi que personne ne veulent le voir ni le toucher et il vivera dans son appartement seul avec son chat...

-« mon corps plutôt…il est tellement désirable... »

-« non toi. »

-« ….et puis même si je voudrais, ton frère ne voudra jamais, je suis sa propriété. »

-« on se cachera et quand il partira en voyage d'affaire on en profitera. »

-« eu…Sasuke, on commencera par apprendre a se connaître. »

-« ouais. »

-« bon je crois que l'on va te laisser chez toi, a part si tu veux voir mon frère? »

-« non, Non. J'en est u assez de toi. »

-« ah ok. »

Sasuke arrêta la musique, ouvra les rideau, ramassa la couverture et s'assura que tout sois parfait avant d'ouvrir baisser le panneau les séparent du chauffeur.

-« Asuma? Pourriez-vous reconduire mon inviter jusqu'à chez lui? »

-« bien sur Monsieur Uchiha il me faudra simplement l'adresse. »

-« 517 avenue Rasengan »

-« nous y serons dans quelques minutes. »

-« parfait »

Le brun ferma le panneau et vient s'assir a côté du blond, au sol. Il remonta ses jambes a son torse et les entourent de ses bras.

-« Alors Naruto, quel est ton met préférer? »

-« a vrais dire j'aime bien le Sashimi et le Tempura mais cela est rare que j'en mange vue que souvent l'argent que je gagne en client ne me revient pas toujours…alors je mange le plus souvent des plat instantané mais la je commence vraiment a trouver sa ordinaire… »

-« ok alors je me rappellerais de ne pas faire un dîner au chandelle avec des repas instantané. »

-« n.n et toi Sasuke qu'aimes-tu? »

-« je n'aime pas beaucoup de choses »

-« alors si on jour je fait un dîner a chandelle je métrerais que des assiette vide? »

-« j'aime bien le saumon sautée avec un sauce aigre douce accompagnais de choux chinois »

-« moi qui croyais que les Uchiha mangeais que des repas raffiner. »

-« pas parse que nous sommes milliardaires que je ne peux pas manger se que je désir"

-« je te crois, je te crois! »

-« j'espert! il ne faux jamais remettre au tapis la parole d'un Uchiha »

-« c'est cela oui »

-« Ton films préférer? »

-« Casshern »

-« un classique »

-« oui et toi Sasuke »

-« Ghost Train »

-« film d'horreur…. Tout pour ne pas me faire dormir pendent dix ans! »

-« n.n "

La voiture s'arrêta mais quand Naruto regarda dehors il remarqua qu'il n'était pas arriver a destination a vrais dire il était a deux rue plus loin de chez lui.

/!\ chapitres 10 : **NON CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les correction, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres **NON CORRIGERS**! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire ... j'ai commence le 15iems chapitres!

YOSHIKUNI-EMI

**Je poste a présent a tout les 2 semaine du fait que les examen **

**Commence! **

**Merci pour vos reviews! Je les apprécise beaucoup!**


	12. SYO 012

**Titre** : Saru Yen Ori

**Auteur : **Yoshikuni-Emi ou Kawaii-kuni

**Genre : **Humour **/** Romance, certains personnages OOC et UA

**Couple **: ItaNaru _/_ Neji/Naru **/** SasuNaru **/** SaiNaru **/** ItaNeji **/** NaruSasu ( Ils son dans l'ordres mais plusieurs couple reviendrons ou ne tiendrons peu.)

**Résumé **: Vous savez ce qui est plus pire que de vivre sans aimer? C'est de mourir aimé. Je ne suis pas Mort mais mon sentiment d'aimer si...On me la volé tellement de fois...qu'a la fin il ne te reste rien a donner... UA/OCC/YAOI/LEMON/16 ans et plus!

**Disclamer **:

**Rating /!\** **M** présence de **lemon** dans les prochains chapitres **/!\ ****Lime/Yaoi**

**/!\ **Chapitre 12 : **NON CORRIGER!** **/!\**

**P.S **Désoler du retard, je voulais terminer le premier volet de cette fic et je les fait alors a présent je posterais assez rapidement la fic.

* * *

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

-" ok tu peu rester mais quand je vais revenir de voyage tu me dois journée complète dans mon lit. "

-" ok "

-" ok bon moi je vous attends "

Naruto racrocha et donna le petit portable a sont propriétaire. Sasuke donna quelque directive au chauffeur et porta son regard a l'extérieur, le ciel était gris, il allait avoir un orage. En plus que nous somme des la saison des typhons... le brun espéra de tout son cœur qu'il en aura pas... la voiture s'arrêta. Le plus jeun de Uchiha remercia Asuma et entraîna le blond a sa suite. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes. Ils descendirent la cote en arrière de la résidence pour tomber dans une bouche d'égout assez grosse pour un éléphant. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappa de ce trou incitant peut à y entré.

-" euh dit moi Sasuke... on va pas passer pas la?"

-" mais non! Si j'avais décidé de faire une excursion dans les engoue du cartier je ne me serais pas habiller comme ça. On va passer par la cour du voisin."

-" ouf,...mais pourquoi on doit passer proche des engoue?"

-" la rue est pleine de fan, photographe et encore plus alors on passe par les petit rue si on peut appeler ça comme ca..."

-"ouin bah dépêche toi pas trop, ci tu veux savoir, sa me branche pas trop de voir ton frère..."

Sasuke arrêta tout mouvement et se retourna vers Naruto qui lui avait fait de même.

-" il est si fatigant que cela?"

-" épuisant... il ne pense qu'a ça..."

-" j'ai testé et j'ai adore me sentir en toi alors je peux techniquement comprend mon frère, mais delà a vouloir le faire à chaques jours... c'est bien d'être actif a notre âge mais..."

-... ouais mais je les connais déjà assez ces position préférer alors si je pourrais avoir ma semaine de congée se serais bien..."

-" rhoo moi qui pensait pouvoir prend un peu de bond temps avec toi pendent que mon frère seras partie... on va laisser faire, on dirait bien

-" et bien... on verra rendu la"

-" l'on devrait se dépêcher a rentré, je les attend arriver..."

-" qui sa?"

Le brun ne pue répondre qu'il pris la main droite du blond et l'emmena dans la bouche d'égout. Ils allèrent ou la lumière n'est plus mais restèrent assez proche pour voir la sortie. Sasuke sentie que le blond voulais dire quelques choses, Il plaqua sa main gauche sur sa bouche et le colla à lui. Quelques instant plus tard trois voix féminines dirigea leur regard vers la sortie.

-" ah mais Temari! Tu es sur qu'il sont venu par ici, je ne crois pas que Sasuke-kunnnnnnnn sois aussi dégueulasse pour venir jouer dans les engoue!"

-" Ino-chan a raison Temari-chan."

-" fermer la!! Vous êtes vraiment lourde et puis mientenant je vous interdis de fantasmer sur mon Sasuke, Mon pere est à deux doigts d'assurer mon mariage avec Sasuke! Moi la grande Temari célèbre mannequin est à deux doigts se marier avec le célèbre héritier Uchiha! Notre couple fera fureur on nous appellera Tema-uke! et on tournera un film sur notre histoire d'amour et on gagnera plein d'oscar! et..."

-" Temari! Wo, calme-toi. Dit les mots qui te remettent en place."

-" Rose, prada, rose, prada, rose, prada... Sa va mieux la... bon je crois que mon chéri n'es pas ici, venez les filles on va aller s'acheter des peluches."

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple sorti des engoues et se regarda. Le brun n'en pouvant plus tira sur la main du blond qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne depuis le début et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son opposent. Déposent sa main gauche sur la hanche de Naruto, Sasuke Rapprocha leur corps. Sans prévenir le ciel laissa tomber sa rage sur le couple. L'eau coula du ciel avec force.

Naruto se laissa tomber au sol entraîna le brun dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent au sol sans lâcher la bouche de leur vis-à-vis. Sasuke arrêta le baissa et partie enfuir son visage dans le cou de son amant du moment.

Il humait cet autre contre lui. Son visage se déplaça le long du cou et une main vint repousser quelques mèches. L'odeur de sa peau était celle du soleil et de la peach, Ses cheveux étaient trempés mais respiraient une senteur de fruits, Sa joue était plus douce que des fesses de bébés.

Naruto était troublé par le contact contre lui, froid et brutale mais tellement rassurant en même temps. Cette peau qui effleurait son cou, son souffle à son oreille... Sasuke vint chercher son regard bleuté et répondit à cette demande muette. Il caressa ses lèvres et... forçait leur passage. Saisissant alors brusquement sa nuque pour un meilleur contact Le brun. attrapât de ses mains les hanches. Sasuke ramena violemment son bassin contre le sien, lui faisant ressentir la réaction qu'il avait provoquée dans son corps.

Naruto frémit et le brun enfonça sa main dans les mèches blondes, descendant plus calmement sur la nuque, et revint s'emparer de ses lèvres avec ardeur dans un léger tremblement contre sa bouche... Charmé le blond ferma les yeux. Contrastant avec le battement rapide qu'il ressentait contre sa poitrine, le baiser lui sembla tellement doux. Il répondit à la demande, à ce contact qui était celui qu'il avait attendu.

- Na-Naruto...

L'envie du brun fut exprimée dans ce nom. Sasuke le désirait mais semblait rechercher aussi autre chose, s'ouvrant bien plus qu'il ne se l'était jamais permis. Sasuke entraînait leurs cœurs dans une même accélération et provoquait des réactions brûlantes dans sa chair. Puis, alors que le plus jeun des Uchiha prenait appui sur ses bras pour donner un coup de reins contre son bassin. Naruto retenait a peine les gémissement de pure délice. Ses yeux ne cachaient rien des émotions qui le traversaient et se refermaient que dans les sensation des hanches contre les siennes. Au-dessus d'eux, la pluie devenait de plus en plus forte... La suite devint évidente. Tandis que leurs bouches se cherchèrent dans un contact bestial, ils se mirent à enlever chacun leur tour les tissus les couvrent.

Perdu comme ils l'étaient dans la soif d'apaisement que réclamait leurs corps. Sans interrompre le baiser, ils cherchèrent la peau de l'autre, fouillant sous les habits, Sous le contact des mains de Sasuke, Naruto remonta ses jambes nue autour des hanches du brun qui lui empressa de lui enlever son boxer a ses pieds. L'étreinte était sauvage.

Les caresses que provoquaient leurs bassins leur arracha des gémissements. Impossible de se détacher de leur contacte.

La bouche de Sasuke se jeta sur la poitrine du blond, le faisant se cambrer. Naruto s'accrocha aux cheveux noirs, alors que les baisers du brun poussaient son corps à se tendre. Lorsque le brun se redressa pour placer son membre a l'entre de l'anneau de chaire, Naruto l'aida en soulevant ses reins.

Un cri soutenu retentit, Le plus jeun de Uchiha venait d'entré dans la cavité, chaude étroite et humide du blond. Alors que ce dernier s'accrocha aux omoplates griffer du brun, une petite sonnerie prévenant du pantalon du Seme les arrêta dans leur ébat. Sasuke l'attira à toute vitesse et répondit le plus sèchement possible.

-" Oui! ?"

-" Mais merde Sasuke! Ou es tu!"

-" dehors avec Naruto."

-" mais qu... dépêche-toi d'entré vous aller attraper froid! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dehors?"

-" Je t'expliquerais sa tantôt quand la pluies sera moins dense. Ok bye!"

Et il racrocha en ferment son portable en même temps. Sasuke retourna prendre les cuisses de Naruto soulevées en s'emparant de ses lèvres et de son corps. Le plaisir était intense et la chaleur qui montait dans son ventre lui faisait oublier l'appelle de son frère. Il pressa ses mains sur les reins du blond tandis que le mouvement de ses hanches, l'emmenais toujours plus en lui, leur arrachait tous deux des soupirs.

Naruto sentie son corps se déplacer sous les à-coups qu'il subissait. Ce dernier s'accrocha du mieux qu'il pue au corps brut du jeun Uchiha. Le coup de boutoir se fit de plus en plus sauvage et l'envie de crier devenait insupportable pour le jeun blond... mais si quelqu'un les attendait, ils seraient dans de beaux draps. Itachi ne lui pardonneraient jamais et sa réputation de putain serait decouvers par tout le monde. Naruto ne se soucia pas trop longtemps de ce détail et retourna dans le gouffre du plaisir qu'il partagea avec Sasuke, C'est dans un dernier mouvement bestial que ce dernier se relâcha dans le petit protéger de son frère.

Sasuke était allongé sur Naruto, la tête sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier avait enfoncé ses doigts dans les mèches noires. Ils étaient sales et trempés, Avaient-ils perdu la raison pour s'ébattre à cet endroit ? C'était du moins l'avis du putain. Ils restèrent dans cette position encore quelques minutes avant que le brun décide de se retirer de ce corps et d'aller se rhabiller. Naruto fit de même et quand leur regard se rencontra, le jeun protégé détourna le regard...

-" J-je..."

-" l'on ne dira rien a mon frère..."

-" je crois que se serais une solution mais il y a un problème..."

-"ah oui et le quel?"

-" Quand ton frère me prendra, il me sentira dilaté..."

-" hn...et bien tu n'auras qu'as serrer les fesses"

-" oh! Hey! Tu crois vraiment qui ne va pas remarquer que je crie moins que d'habitude?"

-" ah et puis explique lui que tu veux pas se soir je sais pas moi..."

-"Rhag... "

-" bon je crois que l'ont devraient rentrer avant que mon frère ne fasse une attaque..."

Le jeun homme marchèrent sous la pluies de moins en moins dense. Quand il mirent enfin pieds sur la propriété Uchiha, Une multiplie d'agent de sécurité leur arriva déçu. Ils les couvera et le protégea avec des parapluies. Naruto se sentie tirer vers la gauche, Une paire de bras l'entoura et il reconnue le parfum préférer du plus vieux de Uchiha.

-" Mon amour... tu ma tellement manquer..."

Itachi retourna le blond et l'embrasa avec passion. Sasuke qui n'avait rien manqué à la scène repoussa les agents et marcha vers la maison sous la pluie... Le frère de son dernier remarqua entre deux coups de langues que son petit frère n'était plus la, Il termina le baiser et partie vers le manoir accompagner de son homme et des agents.

oOo

-" Orochimaru, vous ne comprenez pas les risques que vous avez? Vous êtes à deux doigts de tout perdre! Votre entrepris vos hôtels votre argent votre liberté votre fierté, le petit blond. Tout.

-" je suis en règle. Tout ici est en règle!"

-" oui tout saufe une certaine chose qui n'a jamais était permis. Détournement de mineur... 17 ans et déjà dans la prostitution, un beau gauchie vous ne trouver pas?"

-" c'était pour son bien..."

-" Pour son bien! ? Vous croyez qu'il est bien la? !! Il a beau avoir un sourire en permanence... mais c'est pour caché sa faiblesse... j'ai mis des mec en prison pour moins que ça! Mais disons que vous êtes influent ici, je vous laisse un mois et si après rien n'est régler les murs froids d'un cellules vous son réserver.

-" très bien... monsieur Uchiha."

oOo

Dans une chambre du manoir Uchiha...

-" j'ai... envie de toi... Mmmmh"

-"i-Itachi..."

C'est quelques mots fus prononcer dans un léger gémissement... Le dit Itachi enleva son pantalon devenu trop petit pour son membre gonfler. Il fit la même choses a l'objet de son désire...

-" N-narutorrr..."

Le blond essaya du mieux qu'il put pour être le plus tendu possible... mais la main experte de son amant ne le laisser de trop... Il sentit à peine son boxer quitter son bas ventre que déjà Itachi était en lui. Le blond essaya de crier sa douleur malgré le fait qu'il en avait à peine... se détaille n'avais pas manqué à Itachi qui ressortie et re entra en lui... au bout de quelque va et vient. Il se retira et lui pris la nuque d'une main et rapprocha son visage du sien.

-" tu es beaucoup trop dilaté."

-"hn... "

-" avec qui? ."

-"..."

-" AVEC QUI!!"

Naruto reçus une gifle. Itachi ramena son visage au sien et le

Regarda directement.

-" Av... Sasuke"

Tout était clair mientenant, Son petit frère avait couché avec son protéger, Il avait profité du fait qu'il n'était pas la pour utiliser Son jouet, son amour... Itachi relâche le blond et alla mettre son boxer et un jeans avant de quitter la chambre en prenant le soin de la barrer. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Le brun entra dedans et remarqua qu'elle était vide. L'aine ressortie et tomba sur l'objet de sa colère.

-" quoi tu foutais dans ma chambre?"

Itachi ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et attrapa le cou du plus jeune pour le coller au mur.

-" tu as coucher avec Naruto"

-" c'est lui qui t'a dit ça?"

-" je les sentie, il était plus dilaté que d'habitude. Et tu étais avec lui durant un certain temps."

-" ok, j'avoue j'ai couché avec lui, a deux repris même et c'était..."

Sasuke ne pus finir sa phrase que son frère l'encra plus profondément dans le mur.

-" il est à moi."

-"ah bien sur mais si le gouvernement venais a savoir ça je crois que je serais plus prompte a m'occuper de lui, c'est qu'entre 17 et 28 il y a 11 ans et l'âge légale pour avoir des rapport sexuel est de 5 ans maximum.

-" enfant de pute."

-" tu es le seul fautif dans ça."

-" tu n'es même pas majeur."

-" et lui non plus et pourtant tout le manoir vous on attend durant l'acte. En passent, je le fais plus crier que toi."

Itachi ne supporta pas un mot de plus et resserra sa poigne sur le cou de son cadet. Ce dernier ne touchait plus a terre et sa respiration était de plus en plus étouffer.

-" Itachi! Lâche-le!"

-" ne t'occupe pas de sa Naruto."

-" j'ai rapport dans ce problème!"

Itachi desserra sa main et tourna son regard dure sur le jeun blond. Ce dernier de tenait la, au milieu du grand corridor.

-" j'ai dit ne t'occupe pas de ça!"

-" arrêt de me traiter comme t'a choses! Je ne t'appartiens pas! Tu as beau vouloir mon corps... mais je ne suis pas t'a propriété... et je ne le serais. jamais."

Ce coup si se fut le un poignard dans le cœur du grand brun... il lacha son petit frère et s'approcha de Naruto.

-" Je... Naruto."

-" écoute Itachi, nous sa aurais pue marcher mais je suis si diffèrent et tellement souiller. Se serais mieux que l'on se voit plus... tu voudrais bien reprendre t'es cadeau... et si possible m'appeler un taxi?

-" euh...oui bien sur..."

-' Une minute vos deux, Naruto tu va pas rentrer chez toi tout de suite? Les paparazzis vont te traquer jusqu'a chez toi et tu te ferais plus de mal, Nous t'avons offert de rester ici par amitier."

-" je..."

-" et puis tu ne sera pas forcer de dormir dans ma chambre tu aura la tienne."

Naruto de savait plus quoi faire... c'est vrai qu'il avait promis qu'il passerait du temps au manoir... et puis ils vont même emmener son chat...

-" c'est d'accord mais a une condition"

-" si c'est pour ton chat on avait déjà réglé ca."

-" non... en fait si mais c'est pas tout... j'aimerais qu'après mon séjour ici que ni l'un ni l'autre cherchent a me contacter... je vais déménager et recommencer l'école, faire des petit boulot, changer de vie..."

-" et si je cherchais a te retrouver."

-" tu n'auras qu'a essayer..."

-" très bien alors moi aussi j'ai une condition."

-" une dernière nuit?"

-" oui mais plus"

-" deux nuits?"

-" non... je voudrais une dernière nuit et si tu as de problème ou quoi que se sois, le manoir t'est toujours ouvert."

-"hn... merci."

Itachi s'éloigna du jeune Uchiha et alla prendre la main du blond. Ils allèrent ou ils ont partagé plaisir et désir. À peine entrée que Naruto se retrouva sous un homme a la bouche vicieuse. Ce dernier déboutonna le jeans du jeun blond et commença a masser une partie assez intime de ce même jeun homme.

-" annnnnn... Itachi..."

-" prépares-toi mon amour, je vais être bestiale"

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

/!\ chapitres 12 : **NON CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les correction, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres **NON CORRIGERS**! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire, j'ai terminer le premier volet de cette fanfiction et le deuxième volet est en route!

**YOSHIKUNI-EMI **


	13. SYO 013

**Auteur:** Yoshikuni-Emi / KAWAII-KUNI

**Correctrice: **Soleeiila /

**Rating: **M / Lemon a venir public averti! /! \

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi malgré que j'aimerais bien D

**Reviews: **Merci pour tout vos reviews! ils m'aident (pas tous) et j'espert que ce chapitres v

vous plaira! Alors bonne Lecture!

**Rating /!\** **M** presence de **lemon** dans les prochains chapitres **/!\ Lime/Yaoi**

**/!\ **Chapitre 13 : **NON CORRIGER!** **/!\**

* * *

**Avant–dernier chapitres avant la fin du premier volet!**

* * *

Itachi s'éloigna du jeune Uchiha et alla prendre la main du blond. Ils allèrent ou ils ont partagé plaisir et désir. À peine entrée que Naruto se retrouva sous un homme a la bouche vicieuse. Ce dernier déboutonna le jeans du jeun blond et commença à massé une partie assez intime de ce même jeun homme.

-" annnnnn... Itachi..."

-" prépares-toi mon amour, je vais être bestiale"

Le lendemain, Quand notre jeun blond se réveille grâce au chaud reillons du soleil qui lui tapais sur les paupières, Il sentit une masse a ses côtés. Il ne prit même pas le peine de se retourner pour savoir a qui appartenais ce bras sur sa hanche et se souffle sur sa nuque. Ils avaient encore passé une nuit a ces côtés. Mais cette fois si s'en avait était différent, Cette fois il avait senti plus que les autres nuits, il avait su que se serais leur dernière nuit et cela en était d'ailleurs pour ça que Itachi ne l'avait pas que " baiser" il l'avais aimé, aimé comme jamais personnes ne l'avais fait auparavant. Un grognement et un corps chaud vient serrer encore plus le sien.

-" j'ai froid amour... "

POV Naruto ·-

Je me resserra sur le torse de mon beau brun... d'ici peu de temps de devra les quitter... se sera mieux beaucoup mieux pour eux et pour moi, je vais quitter l'entreprise... ou plutôt déserter et changer de nom, comme ça personnes ne pourra me retrouver...

Pourtant... je crois avoir tomber amoureux de lui... Mais on ma pas appris durant mon apprentissage de fermer mon cœur et d'ouvrie mes yeux sur l'avenir... L'avenir mon cul personnes n'as d'avenir et surtout pas moi... Tien on diras que mon beau brune sort enfin du pays des rêves...

-" bon matin mon petit blé"

-" bon matin a toi aussi t'achi"

Bouddha qu'il embrase bien, se seront surtout ces baisers qui vont me manquer le plus... Hey! Non reviens! Oui c'est ca parrrrrfait!

-" et bien tu as envie ce matin amour"

Envie de coucher avec toi? non pas réellement plutôt envie de t'es lèvres

Fin du POV Naruto ·-

Le couple continua le baiser jusqu'a temps qu'une sonnerie raisonne dans l'immense pièce qui était sois dit en passent la chambre du plus vieux des Uchiha. Naruto soupira sur les lèvres du joli brun et le repoussa avant de s'entourer d'un des draps du lit et d'aller d'un pas frustrant vers son jeans ou reposais l'objet de sa fureur.

-" Naruto Uzumaki a l'appareille?"

-" Naruto... c'est Sakura! Je te conseille de mettre la télévision a Sayuri TV!! "

-" Hein? Pourquoi Sayuri T.V.?"

-" Je crois qu'Itachi ne va pas apprécier, un photographe t'as pris pendent que tu embrassais Sasuke Uchiha, vous étiez au Manoir, "

-" Au manoir tu dit? Mais je ne les jamais... ah d'accord je vois, cette imbécile les as pris quand j'était malade et que je ne voulais pas boire se foutu sirop... Sasuke a du faire un échange avec sa bouche et la mienne pour que je boivent... et ce crétin de photographe en a profité pour nous prend en photo et il les fait publier que mientenant pour faire croire à tout le pays que je suis avec Sasuke et... Merde! Si les gens découvre que je suis une pute! Qu'est-ce que... Sakura je te rappel» ?

Naruto ferma son téléphone portable et alla rejoindre Itachi sur le lit qui avait allumé l'écran plasmas au poste que son amour avait cité pour découvrir l'objet de panique de ce dernier. Le blond serra avec rare mais aussi honte les draps du lit et regarda la réaction du plus vieux de Uchiha. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas seulement des photos, une vidéo on l'on voyais très bien Sasuke se pencher sur Naruto et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Itachi monta le voulue remarquant que la journaliste de Sayuri TV était à l'entrée du domaine.

-" Ici Kori Zhang de Sayuri TV, Je suis présentement en direct de l'avant du manoir Uchiha ou serais présentement l'amant du plus jeun des Uchiha et j'ai nommé Sasuke Uchiha! Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé l'identité du copain de Sasuke mais nous Sayuri TV nous avons l'exclusivité de vous offrir un entretien téléphonique avec un ami proche des Uchiha. Neji Hyuuga que pouvais vous nous dire de l'amant de votre ami?"

-" Je vous le dit à vous Kori, Sasuke Uchiha est un coureur de jupon et sa conquête du jour n'est rien d'autre que mon ex petit copain Naruto Uzumaki! J'ai sortie avec pendent 6 mois mais j'ai appris peux de temps après que pour gagner sa vie il fessait sa pute, Et oui Naruto Uzumaki est une pute! Vous aller sûrment me demander pourquoi les Uchiha? et bien c pour toucher un plus gros pourboire, et pour finir, Il ne se tape pas seulement Sasuke son frère aussi est de la partie"

-" Merci Neji! Ouah! Je ne pensais pas alors la vraiment pas que nous Sayuri TV allons avoir tout un scoop! Nous savons mientenant que les Héritiers Uchihas partage une prostituer, pourquoi me diriez-vous? et bien c'est ce que nous allons

Chercher pour vous! C'était Kori Zhang pour Sayuri TV!"

Itachi ferma la l'appareille et un silence de mort raigna dans la pièce... Mais un tremblement et un reniflement détourna le regard du brun. À côté de lui, son petit blondinet versait des larmes recroqueviller sur lui-même. Se fichant complètement de ce qui se passa Itachi se leva enfila son boxer, alla fermer les rideaux et revient prend son protéger dans ses bras.

-" i-il on ssu... "

L'Uchiha coucha Naruto et vient le prend dans ses bars en lui caressent les cheveux amoureusement. Il les abrita tous les deux et commença ses baisers dans le cou du blond.

-" chhhhhhhut... mon amour..."

-" m-moi ququi voulais reprendre c-c'est étuddde..."

-" respire calmement... il ne c'est rien passer... je vais m'occuper de Neji Hyuuga et toi tu reste à la maison, je vais même te ramener ton chat, Je te le promet"

Naruto se retourna et souria au brun avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Ce dernier lui pris la nuque et amplifia le mouvement... Il termina le baiser et lui susurra quelques mots a l'oreille avant de quitter le lit.

-" repose-toi petit blé, je m'occupe de tout"

Après s'être assurer que le brun ne sois plus dans le pièce, Naruto s'enroula dans les draps et quitta aussitôt le lit pour sont portable. Il l'ouvrie et appela la personne qui lui sera le plus utile durant les prochains mois.

-" Allo?"

-" Sai? , c'est Naruto... j-j'ai besoin de ton aide... "

-" ...Depuis que je t'es largé, tu chercher toujours a revenir vers moi... et c'est pourquoi cette fois si?"

-" humour quand tu nous tien. enfin bref...j'aurais besoin que tu...m'héberger pendant un certain temps..."

-" tu veux quitter le manoir Uchiha? Il ne te suffit pas assez les Uchihas Brothers?"

-" ahhh... tu a regardé Sayuri TV..."

-" Nan, c'est sur tout les chaîne d'information, Il parait même que vous êtes en nomination pour le couple le plus mignon au Konoha Award... Même que plusieurs producteur veulent vous interviewer pour faire votre histoire en films... mais je m'éloigne la, pourquoi tu veux un toit? , Ou plutôt mon toit?"

-" ah lalala! ...je veux m'éloigner de tout ça et reprendre mes études et... et comme tu es les personnes la plus loin et le plus proche de l'école ou je veux aller... j'ai juste toi Sai! Quoi tu veux pour?"

-" toi"

-" hein? !! De quoi moi?"

-" j'accepte mais tu reviens à moi."

-" et bien... c'est a dire que j'aimerais arrêter d'avoir des copains pour le moment..."

-" je te demande pas de baisser avec moi tout les soirs mais de revenir comme avant..."

-" comme avant... Sai il n'avait presque rien avant... on se voyaient en cachette entre mes clients mais c'est toi qui m'a laissé en me disant que tu partais pour Hiroshima et que cela ne pouvais plus marcher entre nous... » ?

-" je te veux."

-"je... très bien, Je viendrais partirais demain et j'arriverais dans le soir"

-" parfait tu m'appellera quand tu sera proche d'arriver"

-" je sais alors a demain."

-" a demain"

Le blond raccrocha et s'en alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain qui agençait avec la chambre d'itachi. Il

En ressortie seulement deux heures après. Quand Naruto pénétra dans la chambre avec simplement une serviette a l'effigie des Uchihas autour de sa taille. Il ne compris pas totalement ce qu'il voyait. Sasuke Plaquer au mur en plein roulage de pelle avec... Itachi? Non sûrment pas, Il devait rêver. Il ferma et re-ouvra les yeux pour constater qu'effectivement il avait rêvé. Pourtant Sasuke était bien la, non plaquer au Mur mais plutôt appuyer sur le mur.

-" j'ai regardé Sayuri T.V."

-" tant mieux pour toi Sasuke."

-" Et en me voyant t'embrasse j'ai u un soudain goût de le faire."

-" Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher. Itachi va le savoir."

-" mais si tu ne le dis pas il ne le sera pas. Et puis il n'a pas peinturé ton si beau corps pour savoir si quelqu'un t'as toucher."

-" non mais il à installer plusieurs camera dans la chambre."

-" ah oui vraiment? Et bien il aura droit a un film porno gratuit."

-" je ne compte pas coucher avec toi Sasuke, à vrais dire, je ne compte même pas t'embrasser."

-" tu as bien changé depuis hier."

-" Tu ne pense qu'a toi Sasuke, Tu trompe t'es amants un après l'autre et tu ose me dire que j'ai changé? Regarde-toi en face et montre le que tu es un Homme! Je ne suis pas ta chose ni a toi ni a ton frère! J'ai décidé il y a peu de vous quitter pour vous laisser vivre une vie normale et continuer la mienne ou elle avait arrêté! Alors si tu veux coucher avec quelqu'un pour faire passer t'es hormones, t'as qu'a appeler une putain."

Sasuke regarda Naruto et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte violemment

-" si Itachi savait sa, Sasuke serais bon pour la morgue... enfin bref je vais aller me coucher..."

Après ce monologue, Naruto fit ce qu'il avait dit. Il se changea et alla sous les convertures propre... Sûrement changer durant qu'il prenait sa douche se dit il. Il s'endormit directement en déposant sa tête sur l'oreiller moilleux. Il dormit sûrement quatre heures cependant, Naruto se réveilla en surtaux quand une porte calqua. Il sentit un pois sur le lit et décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

-" T'achi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel!"

-" Mes valises!"

-" euh, m-mais pourquoi?"

-" parce que vois-tu je vais travailler comme les gens NORMAUX font! Ils ne sont pas tous nourrie et loger comme toi Naruto. Certain doivent avoir plusieurs jobs pour toucher les bout. Une chance que tu n'es plus de ceux la!

-" Itachi! Ne me traite pas comme sa! Si tu crois que j'avais décidé de faire ca! "

-" Au bien sur! Monsieur le prince!"

-" Hey mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup! ?"

-" je...

* * *

À suivre! ...

/!\ chapitres 13 : **NON CORRIGER!** /!\

J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres en retard vue que je n'es toujours pas reçu les correction, je m'en excuse et quand je les auraient je remplacerais les chapitres **NON CORRIGERS**! Je m'excuse encore, Mais pour que vous retrouviez un peu le sourire car j'ai terminer le premier volet de cette fanfiction et le deuxième volet est en route!

YOSHIKUNI-EMI


	14. SYO 014

**Auteur: **Yoshikuni-Emi

**Dislcamer:** Ils ne sont pas a moi!

**Notes:** C'est le dernier chapitre! et oui!

-" T'achi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel!"

-" Mes valises!"

-" euh, m-mais pourquoi?"

-" parce que vois-tu je vais travailler comme les gens NORMAUX font! Ils ne sont pas tous nourrit et loger comme toi Naruto. Certain doivent avoir plusieurs jobs pour toucher les bouts. Une chance que tu n'es plus de ceux la!

-" Itachi! Ne me traite pas comme ça! Si tu crois que j'avais décidé de faire ca! "

-" Oh bien sur! Monsieur le prince!"

-" hey mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup!?"

-" je n'ai pas à me justifier!"

-" si justement! Tu arrives dans la chambre avec ton humeur à deux balles et tu viens me dire que tu n'a pas a te justifier!? Écoutes moi Itachi! Je vais quitter bientôt la résidence et tu ne profites même pas de moi comme tu le fait toujours! Alors il y a surement quelque chose qui cloche!...parce que moi j-je voudrais encore de toi..."

Itachi ayant perdu tout colère s'approcha du jeune blond et déposa une main sur la joue droite de ce dernier.

De sont autre main il prit les hanches du blondinet et le reprochait de lui.

-" alors...pourquoi ne restes-tu pas?..."

-" Itachi, au départ rien de tout ce qui c'est passer était prévue...je suis toujours à Orochimaru mais à cause d'un problème il me permet de faire ce que je veux, mais quand le problème sera régler je vais devoir plus d'argent à Orochimaru qu'au début! Itachi je ne veux plus vivre cette vie! C'est pour cela que je dois quitter la ville tant que j'en ai encore le pouvoir! Je ne pourrai plus revenir après, je n'ai plus la force d'attendre!"

-" alors je partirais avec toi."

-" non, je…non restes ici et montres le que tu es capable de vivre sans moi. Je ne peux pas te dire de venir alors que tu sais très bien que c'est impossible!"

-" très bien. Mais saches que si tu oublies de me donner des nouvelles je vais tout faire pour te chercher! "

Pour seul réponse, Naruto franchi les barrières entre leurs lèvres et embrassa avec ardeur celles de sont amant.

Ils finirent la journée sur le lit où les deux jeunes hommes firent ressentir a l'autre combien il adorait être de ses bras... Le lendemain matin quand Itachi ce réveilla il ouvrit un œil et puis il remarqua une place vide à côté de lui. Il ne comprit pas sur le champ mais quelques secondes après il bondit du lit et enfila un boxer avant de chercher son petit blé. Le brun ne trouva qu'un petit papier sur la table de nuit. C'était de Naruto, à présent Itachi su qu'entre son petit blond et lui il n'y avait que chimère. Tout était fini et il était partit sans lui laisser de choix.

**Dans une gare beaucoup plus loin...**

-" Naruto."

-" Sai"

Deux homme face à face ne se lâchaient du regard. Un les bras croisés, l'autre les mains prises par les valises qu'il apportait. Naruto regarda intensément le brun en face de lui. Grand, cheveux brun, yeux noir, peau pale...les traits du visage jeune quoi que un peu moqueurs. Il n'avait pas changé!

-" Tu es toujours aussi mignon Na-ru-to "

-" Pein, appelle moi Pein."

-" mmm si tu veux, bon vient on va rentrer."

Sai alla prendre une valise et marcha côte à côte de Naruto. Ils mirent les valises dans la voiture et montèrent ensuite à l'intérieur avant de partir vers la ville. Le jeune conducteur n'habitait pas en ville mais plus vers les cartiers hors-ville. C'était une maison en brique d'un seul étage, regroupant 3 chambres, 2 salles de bains, un salon et une cuisine. Elle n'était pas très grande mais assez pour deux personnes. La cours arrière était immense. Ainsi Sai avait emménagé un magnifique jardin avec un étang et un grand cerisier. L'avant de la maison était toute aussi bien décorée, une plante grimpante montait sur la façade avant entrecouper par de magnifique fleurs de couleurs magistrales. C'était une maison typique Française mais avec une touche orientale. Arriver à destination, Naruto regarda la maison et la trouva chaleureuse. Le blond sortit, alla prendre ses valises et laissa la brun ouvrir la porte.

Une odeur de jasmin vint taquiner le nez du blond. Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison. Une petite entrée accueillie le couple. Le mur peint avec un jaune doré donnait un air chaleureux à la maison. Les plafonds en blanc faisaient paraitre la maison plus grande. Le salon était dans les tons bruns avec le foyer en pierre. La cuisine était séparée du salon par une arche en bois, elle était dans le rougeâtre. Un endroit parfait ce dit Naruto, loin de son ancienne vie.

-" je vais te montrer ta chambre, elle n'est pas très grande mais tu as une belle vue."

-" ma...j'ai ma propre chambre? Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ou vice-versa? "

" Non...et puis je ne dors pas souvent la nuit alors je ne veux pas te réveiller avec mes insomnies."

-" ...merci."

-" mmm...cependant il y a quelques petites choses."

-" quoi?"

-" Il se peut que, parfois, tu me vois avec des hommes ou des femmes dans le jardin, puisque je travaille comme photographe pour la marque 'Spice' je les prends en photo. Enfin bref... et des fois je monte dans la chambre..."

-" avec les femmes? Je croyais que tu étais totalement homosexuel?"

-" non...je suis bisexuel maintenant mais je préfère tout de même les hommes"

-" ok."

-" et toi?... ça va?"

-" oui...ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant..."

-" c'est cool, mais même si tu changes de nom on va te reconnaître, ce n'est pas très courant un japonais blond et aux yeux bleus."

-" je vais me teindre les cheveux noirs et changer de look."

-" et quel look vas-tu aborder?"

-" euh... gothique je pense, c'est assez facile à faire."

-" toi gothique? Non mais tu rigoles là! Restes comme tu es mais change t'as couleur de cheveux et va te faire percer à quelques places et ce sera nickel!"

-" percer tu dis?"

-" oui et va te faire tatouer aussi! "

-" Ah ça non merci, j'en ai qu'un seul et j'ai assez souffert pour le reste de ma vie en ce qui concerne les tatoos!"

-" hmm... et il est ou ce tatoo?"

-" Ferme la Sai... Moi je vais aller me coucher"

-" je te réveille pour le dîner? "

-" ouais..."

Naruto monta dans la chambre que lui avait attribuée son ami pour le temps qu'il resterait ici... Il rangea ses vêtements, enfin il mit le peu de vêtements qu'il avait apporté dans l'armoire vide de la pièce. Le blond prit en main un cadre et le déposa sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Naruto ce jeta sur ce dernier et regarda la photo.

-" je vous promet que je vais changer..."

* * *

Fin

Tada! Voilà c'est la fin du premier volet de Saru Yen Ori, La suite devrait apparaitre au mois de Novembre 2008.

J'ai déjà pleins d'idées!. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier volet et que vous serez autant nombreux pour le deuxième! Alors je vous dis à plus tard!!

Yoshikuni-Emi

-xXx-


End file.
